


In A World Like This

by gahtheone



Category: FBE
Genre: Bromance, Drama, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M, Multiple Storylines, Romance, Several Original Characters - Freeform, Soap Opera, Swearing, Teric, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-06-19 18:44:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 30,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15516198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gahtheone/pseuds/gahtheone
Summary: Tom and Eric have been best friends their entire lives. But when their fraternal love becomes more, they must face the world and the many obstacles life will put between them and true happiness.





	1. Semi-Charmed Life

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I’m back! Hurt, stressed, almost failed but I’m back! And this time, I’m making a multi-chapter fanfic about our favorite boys! We will see them interact with people we know and characters of my creation for I have no heart to make anyone the bad guy. This will be very dramatic, lots of romance (the best I can, I’m not too good with that) and maybe some things will happen that might make you give up on the story, so here I tell you to please trust me, because I’m planning on making it all worth it. Also, every chapter will be titled after a song, so if you want you can check it out too. I hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song by Third Eye Blind

“Ready? Aaaaand go!” 

As soon as Eric said those words, Tom started juggling the four apples he had in his hands, as Eric filmed him with his phone and laughed. 

“Come on, come on!” Tom said as he encouraged himself. 

“You can do it, Tom!” Eric said between giggles. 

Tom finished and threw the apples, one by one, to the sky, catching three of them. Why, there had been a small miscalcullation when he threw the last apple, which fell on his face, causing Eric to finally lose it, almost dropping his phone. 

“OH MY GOD!” he screamed, pausing the recording and falling to the floor, rolling and laughing.

Tom rubbed his forehead and pouted. “You’re mean”. 

“You love me” Eric said, grinning, as he lied on the floor on his stomach and looked up at him. 

Tom stuck out his tongue at him and picked up the apple. 

“Hey, at least you won’t have a concussion”. 

“Yeah? How do you know?” 

“Your head’s too thick for an apple”. 

Tom looked at him as if he and his greatest ancestors had been offended. “Oh, that’s it!” 

Eric quickly stood up and ran away as Tom chased him around the house. 

Tom and Eric had met when they were 6 and 4 years old respectively in a playground at the local park. It was a moment they both remembered quite well, despite how young they were at the time. Eric had been playing in the sandbox when some other kid, bigger than him, started picking on him because, well, he was smaller. Tom had just arrived with his mother when he saw the scene. Having becoming a superhero been his dream at the time, he hated seeing the younger boy cry when the bigger kid kicked sand on his face. He broke free of his mother’s hand and ran to the sandbox, fighting and managing to scare away the bigger kid. It was after that moment their bond started, and several years later there they were, 17 and 16 years old now, chasing each other around the house like little children and laughing. 

“Come here, you shithead!” 

Yes, they had been best friends their entire lives. Everyone knew of their bond, and everyone liked to tease them, even creating a couple name for them that the duo became fond of quite instantly. Nobody shipped Teric more than Teric, that was the saying. Indeed, sometimes they acted like an old married couple, but that always happens when you’ve come to care for someone deeply, right? At least, that’s what they told themselves. 

Tom finally jumped across the small table and tackled Eric onto the couch, and they wrestled and tickled each other before the older boy had his friend pinned against the sofa, having grabbed his wrists, and their bodies were pressed together and their faces really close, feeling each other’s breaths, for they were panting. Anyone who saw the scene would swear something really hot was about to happen... 

“Oh mister Phelan” half panted half chuckled Eric. “I’ve been bad, very bad...” 

“Shut up!” Tom laughed, getting off him and standing up. “You wanna give me a boner or something?” 

“Oh mister Phelan, make me yours and do to me what you please” Eric kept saying in a fake sexy voice. 

Tom threw a cushion at him.

Eric let out a squeak when it hit his face, and glared at him. “Not cool”. 

Tom stuck out his tongue again at him. “That’s what you get for being mean”. 

Eric was just about to throw the cushion at him when they heard the sound of a car arriving. “Oh shit, my mom’s here!” 

Mrs Beckerman worked for an advertising company as an executive, which meant her schedules were always tight and irregular. That also meant she could be home for lunch, dinner or anytime she could, or not be home at all for a day. Eric didn’t mind that much, he understood. Besides, none of his parents would ever choose work over him so he didn’t hold anything related to work against them. Not to mention he had the house for himself so could do as he pleased. Ah, but if his mother was home then she expected to see the house in order, at least, and Eric didn’t need anyone to tell him the living room was a mess after running around with Tom. 

“I’m dead” he declared. 

“Not yet” Tom said, picking up an ornament from the floor, which fortunately hadn’t broken. “Hurry up”. 

Mrs Beckerman got out of her car, and shooed away the neighbor’s cat, which again had invaded the small gardern in front of the house, looking for mice or big spiders. Sighing, she walked towards the door, inserted her key, and opened it. She walked right in the living room, and smiled. 

“Tom, dear, I’m so glad to see you. Do you want to join us for dinner?” 

Tom and Eric were sitting comfortably on the couch, Eric’s Geography book on the small table, and they had seem quite concentrated on it (which made no sense, for Tom was a year ahead of Eric, and that’s why Tom pretended to be tutoring him, thank God he was good at the subject). Everything looked as if they had just arrived from school, sat and began studying. Both boys smiled and approached her. 

“It’d be my pleasure, Mrs Beckerman” he said. 

“Hi Mom” said Eric, kissing her cheek. 

“Hello, sweetie” she replied. “I’m glad I finally have this evening free, we can eat something good at last”.

“Dad’s not that bad in the kitchen” Eric said.

She chuckled. “Oh, I know that, I’m just joking. I think I can make some pasta for tonight”.

“Sounds good” he said, as he and Tom returned to the couch. 

Mrs Beckerman, Amy for us, came back from the kitchen to the living room, and glanced at them. She narrowed her eyes. “Did you break anything?” 

 _“My God, she’s good!”_ Tom thought, amazed. 

“No, Mom” said Eric, quite impressed as well. 

Amy smiled at them again. “Good”. She went back to the kitchen. 

“How does she do that?” Tom asked once she was out of earshot. 

“Beats me” Eric replied. “I always thought he’s had cameras planted around the house”. 

Tom chuckled. “Yeah right. Now, where were we?” 

“Oh, I believe you wanted to spank me” Eric teased again, smirking when Tom blushed and glared at him. “My mom’s here, you can’t do anything”. 

“Oh, I’ll show you” he said, covering his mouth with his hand and wrestling again with him, trying hard not to laugh out loud. 

Difficult task, for they were playful as kids, and together they always had the time of their lives.


	2. You Give Love A Bad Name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song by Bon Jovi

The bell rang, indicating classes were about to start that day. 

Eric closed his locker and flinched when a grinning Tom appeared behind it. 

"Geez!" he exclaimed, holding his Math book tight so he wouldn't drop it. "You wanna kill me or something?" 

"Shut it" he replied, and glanced at the book. "How are you doing with that?" 

Eric sighed. "Mr Jones is the biggest asshole ever". 

"Better not say that out loud" Tom chuckled. "That bad, huh?" 

"It's not like it's impossible" the younger boy complained. "But was giving us all these exercises necessary? Fifty, Tom, fifty! " 

Tom chuckled again. "You finished them, though, didn't you?" 

"Like I had any other choice" Eric pouted. "I just want the term to end already". 

"What, and not see me anymore?" Tom said with a raised eyebrow. 

"Can't you fail the year so we can graduate together?" 

He smiled. "You don't want that". 

"No, I don't". 

Suddenly, Tom's phone rang. Eric rolled his eyes when he saw who the caller was. "Uh oh, it's the miss". 

Tom gave him a smirk before answering. That smirk quickly disappeared. "Hey, honey. No. No, I'm here with Eric. Beckerman. My best friend. You know him! No, I didn't mean... Oh, come on, honey... Ok, I'm sorry. I said I was sorry! Oh, please, I..."

He looked at his phone, puzzled. "She hung up on me". 

"I'm shocked" Eric deadpanned. "I don't know why you keep calling her honey, she's anything but sweet". 

"We're a couple, we're supposed to have pet names for each other". 

"She calls you Thomas!" 

"If you think about it, everyone else calls me Tom, so she calling me Thomas is kind of like a pet name since only she gets to call me that". 

Eric gave him a bored loom. "Not even you believe all that bullshit, Tom". 

"Kelly is nice, ok? She's just a little temperamental, that's all". 

Tenperamental, right. Eric wasn't stupid to know Tom didn't even know why he covered for her mistreatment towards him so much. Popularity maybe? Could be, since he knew his friend was hot, and she was too. 

Kelly Palmer was one of the most popular girls of the senior year. Cheerleader, president of two extracurricular clubs and member of other ten, she was perhaps a celebrity around the whole school. And yes, she fit right into the typical stereotype of the hot cheerleader with an attitude only comparable to a witch. She was mean, cruel, hypocrite, and kind of a slut according to rumours. Local saint according to teachers. Certainly someone Eric hated to see with Tom. 

They had started dating four months ago. Eric had been shocked at the news. Kelly had been the one who asked Tom, and Tom said yes only because he was too surprised to say anything else. One would think she would only go out with jocks and not even notice average guys, but there they were. Eric refused to believe Kelly had had even a crush on his friend, and Tom, well, he was quite content, nobody messed with him, not like that had happened before. But if he got a little more attention than before, he was not going to complain. 

"Do you even love her?" Eric questioned.

Tom shrugged. "I dunno. I'm just enjoying it while I can". 

Lie. Everybody saw a happy couple, Eric saw further. Perks of having Tom's entire trust. Kelly didn't have a boyfriend, she had a servant. Or a slave, Eric didn't have any other word. She didn't care for Tom's feelings, and the way she treated him, somehow making him believe he was at fault, made Eric want to throw her to a bed and smother her with a pillow. 

"Enjoy what?"

Eric and Tom turned and stared at two friends of theirs who walked towards them. 

Jeannie Mai and Mikaela Pascal approached with grins on their faces. Jeannie was in Tom's class, and Mikaela was in Eric's. They had met through them and became best friends too. 

"School" Tom quickly covered. "You know, with graduation around the corner and everything". 

Eric rolled his eyes but refrained from talking more. 

"Oh, right" said Jeannie. "Well, we still got a few weeks until then, we should make the most of them". 

Mikaela nodded. "That's right, and one way of doing that is..." She took out her phone. "Tonight's partaaaaaaayyyyy" 

"It's not exactly a party" Jeannie corrected. "Just a social gathering of a group of friends before the end of the term..." 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, blah, blah, blah" said Mikaela. "There will be food, booze and obviously wild games so you two better not miss it". 

"We'll play with the bottle" said Jeannie as if she was telling them a secret she had been dying to share. "You know, since Labib is going". 

Mikaela sighed dreamingly. "I'll make sure to sit right in front of him". 

Eric chuckled. "We will be there, count on it". 

"Good" said Jeannie, as the bell rang again. "See you guys there". 

She and Mikaela left, and Eric picked up his backpack, glancing at Tom. "You'll ask her if you can come, won't you?" 

Tom looked down. "Yeah". He left for his class.

Eric shook his head. "Kiss ass".


	3. Livin' On The Edge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song by Aerosmith

The "social gathering" at Jeannie's house wasn't something Eric looked forward to too much now that he knew Kelly would come. It was that or Tom wouldn't go, and a party without his best friend was no fun for him at all. 

So, having decided with Tom that they wouldn't go together for he would go with Kelly, there was Eric, alone at Jeannie's doorstep, knocking. She opened the door quite quickly. 

"Eric! Come on in, everybody's already here" she greeted, letting him in. "Wait, where's Tom?" 

"Oh, he's coming, don't worry". 

"Are you guys ok? You two are inseparable, how come you're alone?" 

Eric smirked. "Who do you think he is with?" 

Jeannie rolled her eyes. No one in the group approved of Tom and Kelly's relationship. Everyone thought (knew) it was all a big scam. Well known was Kelly's "friendly attitude" towards other men, especially if those men were physically attractive. Not to mention Kelly was very cinical with them.

"Great" she said with no emotion. "Oh well, hopefully we'll all get so drunk we'll have no problem ignoring her". 

He chuckled, hanging his coat and entering the living room. Four other people were already there. 

"Hi!" said Mikaela, greeting him with a hug. 

"Yo, Eric!" said Labib. 

"Hey, man!" greeted Beau. 

"Eric!" Tori exclaimed. 

"Hey, guys" Eric greeted, and turned to Jeannie. "I thought you said everybody, where's Brandon?"

"Oh, he got detention again for telling Mr Hayes to fuck himself" she said, rolling her eyes. 

Eric snickered. "Damn, he never changes". 

"Where's Tom?" asked Beau. 

"Should be here soon" he replied. "He's with She Who Must Not Be Named". 

"Ugh" said Mikaela with a sick face. "Kelly Skanker". 

"Oh goodie, I thought this was gonna ve a boring night" said Tori sarcastically. 

"She's not that bad..." Eric started, until he met Jeannie's glare. "Ok, she _is bad_ ". 

Labib finished his soda. "It's just... We  _hate_ that girl". 

Everyone voiced their agreement just as the bell rang. 

Jeannie went to open the door, revealing Tom outside, with Kelly right behind him. 

"Tom!" she squealed, hugging him. 

Tom hugged her back. "Hiiiiiiiii"

Kelly swooped in, somehow managing to push Jeannie apart from Tom without making it look like that, and putting herself between them. That was something she always did whenever Tom was being affectionate with any of his friends, especially the ones he held dearest, like Jeannie or Eric. God, did she hate it when Tom and Eric hugged, and her blood boiled when Tom managed to plant a little friendly kiss on his friend's cheek. She just didn't understand their bond. It wasn't even like she was insecure, all she knew was that Tom was hers, no one else's, and she did not like it when something that was  _hers_ was in someone else's hands, no matter who, Tom was  _hers_ and only  _hers._ Because Tom was an object to be possesed and showed off. 

So, in that crazy state of mind, Kelly made sure Jeannie was far away from Tom before giving her the fakest of all smiles. "Hi, Minnie". 

"Kelly" said Jeannie, forcing a smile. "Please, come in - oh..."

Kelly had practically pushed her aside, Tom looked at her apologetically and entered the living room, with his hands on his pockets. 

The room had fallen in dead silence. Kelly was passing by the group like a sargeant checking troops. And she had her own greeting for everyone. 

"Abdul" she said to Labib. She grimaced and passed Tori. "Tall" she said to Beau, looking at him up and down. "Bella" she said to Mikaela. 

Mikaela faked a grin at her, and when Kelly turned her back she charged at her, being held just in time by Beau and Tori. 

"Let me go, let me get her" she hissed. 

Kelly then stood in front of Eric. Eric had a blank expression on his face, and just showed his teeth a little bit, hoping she was stupid enough to take it as a smile. However, Kelly just gave him a confused look. 

"Who are you again?" she asked. 

"Eric" he replied through gritted teeth. 

"Oh boy" Tom murmured in dismay. 

"What was that?" Kelly barked, turning violently to him. 

"Nothing". 

Kelly turned to the group again, with her forced smile, as Jeannie joined them. "Well, let's have some fun". 

It was a nightmare. Usually their nights together were always fun and joyful, but the presence of the Head Bitch (as Mikaela had nicknamed Kelly) was really killing the mood. She was cold and hypocritical towards everybody, and even made sure they all saw how she clinged of Tom's arm most of the night.  

Eric thanked the Heavens that Jeannie had enough drinks, though he didn't feel like drinking as much as the others. Tom seemed to have the same problem, torn between his girlfriend who couldn't stop giving him a warning look every five minutes and his best friend to whom had barely spoken to, against his own wishes of course. Everytime he tried to talk to anyone, Kelly would snap her fingers, interrupt and talk to him about other completely different subject. It was only when she went to use the bathroom that Tom could sit next to Eric as everybody talked about random stuff like they used to. They had silently agreed to just ignore Kelly. 

"Hey" Tom whispered. 

"Oh hi Tom, long time no see" Eric whispered back. 

Tom sighed. "Look, I'm sorry, but she wouldn't let me come if she didn't". 

"That girls is nuts and you know it. I've been telling you that forever". 

"Come on, cut her some slack. She's kinda spoiled and bossy, but she can be cute". 

"With you?" 

"She's having a tough time with the exams coming and stuff, I'm sure she'll be wonderful once all that shit's over". 

"Ah, so you haven't seen her nice side yet. If there is any". 

Tom didn't answer. He himself didn't know why he defended Kelly so much. He didn't even know how he ended up in a relationship with her. And he definitely didn't know why he couldn't bother to just call it quits. 

"Tom" Eric sighed. "Why are you with her?" 

"Ok everyone" Jeannie announced, not letting Tom answer. "It is time". 

She had in her hands an empty bottle, and everyone looked quite excited about it. Mikaela especially had been waiting for that moment the whole day. 

"Form a circle!" Jeannie said, also excited. 

"Ooh, are we playing spin the bottle?" said Kelly, having come out of the bathroom. She lowered her voice. "And I thought you all were dull". 

Jeannie had them all mixed up, forming a circle on the floor, to keep the game interesting, but it was also an excuse to keep Kelly as far from Tom as possible. And so, Mikaela had a good chance to kiss Labib, and Eric sat in front of Tom, and, much to his dismay, next to Kelly.

"Ok, who wants to go first?" Jeannie asked. 

Beau, who was way older than everybody, raised his hand. "Well, I'm not playing 'cause if I kiss any of you I'm going to jail, I might as well give it the first spin". 

He leaned down, spun the bottle on the floor and returned to the couch to watch. 

The bottle spun and spun, and after some seconds, stopped. It pointed Jeannie and Eric. 

"Oh, why not?" he shrugged playfully as everyone (Tom included) laughed and clapped, and they just gave each other a peck on the lips. 

Jeannie spun the bottle, and it spun and spun. When it stopped it was pointing Tom and Kelly. 

"Well, of course" Tori whispered to Mikaela. 

Tom and Kelly kissed for a few seconds, nothing too hot, for Tom didn't let her do much. To avoid much attention, he quickly spun the bottle again. 

It stopped and pointed at Mikaela and Labib. Mikaela tried really, really hard to hide her excitement as she and Labib got closer and kissed. When they separated, Labib was grinning like an idiot and Mikaela was as red as a tomato. 

"Bet you they're a thing when school ends" Eric said to Jeannie. 

"You're on" she replied. 

Labib spun the bottle, and it spun and spun and... 

It stopped. No one clapped for a few seconds. Even Beau had stood up to see. Tom saw one end of the bottle pointing at him and looked up. A pair of green eyes were looking back at his. 

"Oh... My... God!!!!" Jeannie shrieked, and was quickly joined by more cheers and laughs, for the bottle had chosen Eric and Tom to be next. 

"Oh, this is gonna be good" Tori said to Beau, who was closer to her. 

"Thomas, what is this..." Kelly started, but her question was not heard, for everyone was too loud.  

Eric sat still on the floor, not knowing what to do. Tom just shrugged. "I don't have a problem with it". 

"You sure?" he asked. No one listened to their conversation, for they were busy taking and laughing, getting ready for what they would see. 

Tom nodded. "It's just a kiss. But if you're not comfortable we don't have to do it. I won't force you to do anything you don't want to". 

Eric thought about it. He didn't think there would be a day when he would kiss his best friend. But then again, Tom was right, it was only a kiss. What could go wrong? 

"Let's do it" he resolved. 

Tom nodded and crawled towards him, ignoring Kelly's calls, and touched his cheek. "It won't mean anything, I promise" 

Eric nodded, and Tom kissed him. It was the strangest thing, once his lips were against Tom's, Eric felt as if his stomach had been filled with butterflies, and also felt like all his dreams and wishes had come true. He felt a happiness he had never felt before. 

He noticed he must had kissed him back, and things had been getting way too heated. At least, that was what their friends made it look like by the noises they were making. 

"Yaaaassssss" Mikaela and Tori were screaming. 

"Fuck yeah, Eric!" Labib shouted. 

"Atta boy!" Beau cheered. 

"Thomas, was that your  _tongue_?!" Kelly exclaimed, horrified. 

Tom and Eric ignored them all. They were into that kiss. Way into that kiss. Everyone had always teased them about being a hidden couple, yet no one had expected to watch a make out session of the two. Tom placed his hands on Eric's shoulders, and Eric cupped Tom's face. 

"Um, boys?" said Jeannie. No answer. "Boys!" 

She clapped her hand next to their faces, making them snap out of whatever trance they had been under and separate, gasping for air. 

"Nice, uh?" she teased. 

Some laughed, some just stared. Kelly looked murderous. 

But Tom could only look at Eric's eyes, and both boys knew they had felt something they never thought they'd feel with each other. 


	4. You Can't Do That

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song by The Beatles

The party at Jeannie's house came to an end earlier than expected, which was a godsend for Eric, who couldn't stand the awkwardness the whole environment had been poisoned with after his kiss with Tom. 

The game itself died after that. Kelly had made up an excuse and dragged Tom outside of the house. Jeannie had nudged Eric to make him follow them, and he watched them from inside the house having what seemed to be a very heated argument. 

It was a sad scene. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but it looked like, as always, Kelly was blaming it all on Tom, and Tom was being very defensive, or as defensive as he could be without looking like a jerk. Kelly didn't seem to like what Tom had said, for she then slapped him across the face and walked away. Tom, rubbing his cheek, had looked back at the house, and met Eric's gaze, only to sigh and leave too. 

So, Eric was once again picking his books for his next class from his locker, still thinking about the previous night. But it wasn't Tom and Kelly's fight what bothered him. It was the many sensations he felt the second Tom's lips had touched his. 

It wasn't easy to describe. He wasn't even sure where to start. It had all been supposed to be a game, something teenagers did, nothing serious, just a simple game. They had been supposed to have fun, or as much as they could with Kelly there. What did it matter that he and Jeannie had kissed, for example? Why was it such a big deal for him that he and Tom had kissed? The moment they did he had felt something in his stomach, like butterflies. He had felt like he was capable of anything. He had felt happy, he had felt right. And he was very annoyed because, yeah, he had kissed other people (girls) before, and he hadn't felt any of those things. He was very annoyed because he knew he wasn't supposed to feel those things while kissing his best friend. 

 _"But maybe I felt those things because I do love Tom, after all, he's been my friend almost my entire life"_ he told himself.  _"Maybe it's just because of all the time we've been together. But Jeannie has been our friend since childhood too, and I also kissed her and didn't feel anything at all. Dear God, what's happening to me?"_

"Hey" a too well known voice said behind him. Eric turned around. 

"Hi! I was wondering where you were". 

"I thought it'd be a little too awkward" Tom said, rubbing the back of his head. "You know, after last night". 

"Why would it? You said it didn't mean anything" Eric shrugged and gave a nervous chuckle. "It's ok, I mean, you had too much to drink, I think you wouldn't have dared if you hadn't, and it isn't a big deal..." 

"Whoa, wait, wait" Tom interrupted. He looked at Eric a little embarrassed, and lowered his voice. "I wasn't drunk. I barely touched my glass". 

Eric stared at him, quite surprised, pleased, nervous, he wasn't sure. "Neither was I". 

Tom gave him a small grin, as if having the both of them been conscious and willing to kiss made him happy, and got closer to him, his hand just millimetres from Eric's. "So, we weren't drunk. We knew we didn't mind. I know I liked it". 

Eric had Tom very, very close to him now, practically pinned against his opened locker. He looked from his friend's eyes to his lips and back to his eyes and grinned too. "I liked it too". 

Tom's face was very close now to Eric's, their eyes closing, their hands now barely touching, their lips just about to meet each other. "So, you don't mind..." 

"Thomas" Kelly said just as she appeared behind them, thank God not noticing what was going on and making Tom jump back, getting away from Eric and hitting the back of his head with the door of the locker. 

Rubbing it, Tom tried his best to keep it together, for he had noticed Kelly wasn't aware of what had almost happened. He himself wasn't aware either. 

The very second he had kissed Eric, the previous night, he  knew he was in for big, big trouble. Not only had he enjoyed it way better than the few kisses he had shared with Kelly, but he had also felt many things he hadn't felt with her. Joy, excitement, relief, peace, he didn't know what it was. All he knew was that he had liked that kiss, and he definitely wanted to kiss Eric again. God, he didn't even want to stop kissing him. He pretty much lead Eric, getting more and more into it, until Jeannie stopped them. One thing was for sure, hadn't it been because of her, they would have made out until none of the two was breathing. 

Just seconds ago he had tried to kiss Eric again, and one thing was in his mind: Eric had liked that kiss too, and didn't seem any closer to stop him from kissing him again than Tom was to stop himself. Except there had been no reason, and everyone would have watched. 

"Kelly, honey, how are you?" said Tom, faking a grin and moving to hug her. She didn't let him. 

"Yeah, hi" she said coldly, though with a forced smile. "What are you doing here?" 

"Oh, I was talking to Eric" he replied, as if it was the most obvious thing, while pinching softly and lovingly Eric's cheek. Kelly's eye seemed to twitch a little bit.

"About what?"

Tom glanced Eric, who, having had crossed his arms, just shrugged. "We were just talking about last night".  

Kelly smirked. Tom wasn't too sure what that meant, but Eric did not like that expression at all. He did not trust anything good was going to happen with that smirk on Kelly's face. 

"What?" 

"Thomas" she said, still smirking and giving Eric the creeps. "Do you mind talking with me for a moment?" 

She glanced at Eric like he was some horrible monster. "Alone?" 

Eric rolled his eyes. "Got class anyway". 

He closed his locker and patted Tom's shoulder. "Good luck". 

Tom sighed as he watched him go. Once he was out of sight, however, Kelly dropped the smirk and pushed Tom against the locker. 

"What was that?" she asked with annoyance and fury in her voice. 

"What was what?"

"Why were you talking to  _him_?" she asked, spitting the "him" as if she was saying something really disgusting. 

Tom frowned. "What are you talking about?" 

"You  _kissed_ him last night!" she exclaimed. 

"Oh, come on, honey, it was just a game..." 

"I don't care" she said. "You will not speak to him ever again". 

Tom was appalled. "Excuse me?" 

"You heard me. If I catch you talking to him again, you'll be sorry". 

"Kelly, Eric is my best friend, I can't just not talk to him. He doesn't deserve that". 

"I. Don't. Care" she emphasized. "I will not have the whole school pointing at me and talking about me as the stupid girl who let her boyfriend kiss another guy. I have a reputation to uphold". 

Tom scoffed. "I can't. I can't just cut Eric out of my life". 

"You can't just go around kissing boys" she insisted, as she motioned to leave. "You will do as I say, and that's final". 

"Or what?" he dared to ask. 

Kelly turned around. There was an evil spark in her eyes. "Or else". 

"Else what?" Tom insisted. 

"I have my influence on the football team, of course. You know, those big, strong guys" she said, as she got closer to him. She caressed Tom's cheek. "I would hate to see your pretty, pretty face all purple and swollen". 

"Is that a threat?" Tom asked, not believing his ears. "You'll have me beaten up?" 

Kelly looked at him in the eye, and smirked. "Oh, look. So you do have a brain after all". 

She winked at him and left, leaving Tom speechless. 

"Tom?" Jeannie said as she approached. "What's the matter?" 

Tom looked at her, shocked, just as the bell rang. "I need you to do me a favor".


	5. Monkey Wrench

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song by Foo Fighters

The bell rang again later that day, and the students knew it meant it was lunch break. The halls were full of students and teachers. Some went to the cafeteria, and some went to the gardens.

Eric left his History class quite hurriedly, ran to his locker, tossed his book inside and went to the cafeteria to meet his friends. Only, he never got there. Just as he passed the library, a pair of hands grabbed him from behind and pulled him inside. Knowing the place was to remain in strict silence, Eric was thankful he could keep his cool even when he was annoyed and very surprised. 

"What the fuck, Jeannie?!" he hissed, knowing Madame McGray, the librarian, was near them. 

"Shh" she said, looking around to check no one saw them. Grabbing his hand, he made him sit on the floor, behind a desk, so no one would see or hear them. She sat next to him.

"If this is about our kiss, I'm sorry, but I only see you as a friend..."

"Shut up, ew!" Jeannie exclaimed, getting up.

Madame McGray looked at her, sternly. "Is there a problem, Ms Mai?" 

Jeannie gave her a nervous smile. "No, sorry, Madame McGray".

McGray, a severe and strict woman, nodded. "No more noise, please". 

Jeannie nodded too, and glared at Eric, having sat again. There was some sort of fury in her eyes that made Eric uneasy. In lowered voices, so the librarian would not hear them, they started talking. 

"We have a problem". 

"What is it?" 

Jeannie glanced at Madame McGray. She was busy reading a novel. "I just got out of Science class". 

"I know" said Eric. "I happen to know Tom's schedule by heart, just like he knows mine..." 

"God, would you stop interrupting?" she hissed. 

"Ok, ok, sorry". 

"Look, Tom was very worried. He says he's in big trouble and can't come to you". 

Eric frowned. "Why not? I'm his best friend, I can help him with anything". 

"Not if the problem involves you" she replied. 

"Me?" Eric said, surprised. "What do I have to do with anything?" 

Jeannie sighed. "Look, Kelly is really flipping about you two kissing last night. Tom told me everything because Kelly has forbidden him to talk to you ever again". 

Eric's eyes widened. "What? That bitch, I swear! And Tom, you stupid, stupid man! He's just gonna go and do whatever she tells him to?" 

"He has to" she said. "Look, Tom's hoping to communicate with you through me or any other of our friends, just for some time". 

She raised her hand to stop Eric from complaining. "But I'm not gonna let his stupid girlfriend ruin your friendship". 

"Tom can't be that much a pushover" Eric sighed. "He's quite confident about himself". 

"The problem is" she said. "Kelly's kinda blackmailing him. She said she'd use her influence on the football team to make them go and beat up Tom if she ever caught him talking to you". 

Eric clenched his fists so hard it hurt. "So that's why. What do I do, then?" 

"We do" she corrected him. "I hate this as much as you do. We need a plan, we need something we can use against her". 

Just as in cue, as if God had heard their plot, they heard some whispering of people who had just entered the library. Jeannie and Eric looked covertly over the desk to see who it was. It was Kelly, who was silently laughing as she entered the library hand in hand with some guy who seemed to be in a sports team, judging by his letterman jacket.

"Thank you, Jesus" Jeannie whispered, taking her phone and snapping pictures of them as they entered and sat on a desk, showing their backs to Madame McGray, who was so concentrated on her book she didn't even seem to notice people had just walked past her. 

Eric grabbed her hand and put it down, glaring at her. "What the hell are you doing?" 

"What do you think?" she spat. "This our chance!" 

"To be seen!" 

"To end this nonsense! Don't you get it? Those two are acting very lovey dovey towards each other, if something happens, we'll have proof she's up to no good, Tom will be able to dump her ass and you'll be friends again!". 

Eric looked over the desk and saw them making out quite shamelessly. "Then you might want to hurry and snap that camera!" 

Jeannie, covertly, took a few more pictures of them. They got down again. 

"This is so sweet, I can't wait to nail that bitch!" Jeannie said, excited, as she scrolled through the pictures she had taken with her phone. 

Eric looked over the desk. Kelly was at the door of the library, and the guy in the letterman jacket was gone. A few seconds later, another guy came. He was bigger and more muscled, and also wore a letterman jacket. Eric quickly shook Jeannie's shoulder, who supressed a gasp and snapped pictures of them. 

Kelly and the guy sat on the same spot she had sat with the previous one. They talked and made out, and Jeannie kept photographing them. But then Kelly did something they weren't expecting. She ran her hand over the guy's muscled chest, his abdomen and under his trousers. The many faces the guy made and the smirk Kelly had on her face told them exactly what was going on. 

Disturbed, they sat again, and stayed in silence for a few minutes. Then, Jeannie looked over the desk again, and then sat. 

"They're gone". 

Eric had his eyes widened. His face was getting red, and his fists were clenched. If Jeannie looked carefully, it seemed he was trembling with rage. 

"Are you okay?" 

"Fucking whore" Eric swore, his voice still lowered, for he did not want to get in trouble. "I knew she didn't respect Tom the way he deserves, but I didn't believe those rumours about her were true". 

"It's ok, Eric" she consoled. "This came in handy, thank God". 

"I wanna kill her" he said, still with his fists clenched. "Let's go kill her". 

"Shut up" she scolded. "It's time for phase two of our plan". 

"Phase two?" 

"Go and text Tom" she said. "The sooner he gets out of that relationship, the better. I already sent you the pictures, you must send them to him". 

Eric sighed, still angry, but took out his phone. Not knowing exactly what to say, he decided to go straight to the point. 

_Eric:_

_Jeannie told me what happened._

_Tom:_

_I'm so, so, so sorry._

_Please don't be mad at me, I had no choice._

_Eric:_

_I get it, I know about her threat._

_Luckily for you, I'm getting you out of that relationship, whether you like it or not._

_Tom:_

_I do want to break up. I know she's not too sensitive, but I don't deserve the way she treats me._

_Eric:_

_That's the Tom I love._

_I'm here to help you._

_Tom:_

_I love you too :)_

_Hey, about that kiss_

_Eric:_

_We'll talk about that later._

_I know you care for her (I think) so please, you must promise me not to do anything stupid or that could get you beaten up._

_Tom:_

_What are you talking about?_

_Eric:_

_Promise me._

_I'm here for you._

_And don't ever avoid me again._

_Tom:_

_I promise._

_Eric:_

_Ok._

_Gotta show you something._

_Tom:_

_What is it?_

_Eric:_

_Your ticket to freedom._

_Photo sent._

_Photo sent._

_Photo sent._

_Photo sent._

_Photo sent._

_Photo sent._

_Photo sent._

_Photo sent._

_Photo sent._

Eric sighed as the many messages were marked read. When he got no reply after a few minutes, he started to worry. "Oh God, please don't let him do something stupid". 

"Calm down" said Jeannie, as they got up. "He's probably trying to process everything". 

As in cue, Eric's phone buzzed. Finally, it was Tom. 

_Tom:_

_Where are you?_

_Eric:_

_Library with Jeannie. Why?_

_Tom:_

_I need you._

_I'm about to dump her._

_Eric:_

_If she sees us together, you know what will happen._

_Tom:_

_I don't care._

_She has no right over me._

_Don't worry, I won't let anyone hurt you._

_Eric:_

_What about you?_

_Tom:_

_I'll figure something out._

_You coming or not?_

_Eric:_

_Where are you?_

_Tom:_

_Parking lot._

Eric put his phone inside his pocket and nudged Jeannie. "Let's go". 

"What? Where?" 

"Parking lot. He's about to dump her ass". 

"Oh yes!" Jeannie exclaimed, and they rushed outside. 

They had been quick, for when they got there, Kelly still hadn't arrived. The parking lot was full of cars, and just so happened that two security guards were very close to them.

Tom was leaning against a car, and when he saw Eric, he ran straight to him and hugged him like his life depended on it. 

"Tom, chill out, you saw me this morning" Eric chuckled, hugging him back. 

Tom tightened his hug. "Don't care. I would never stop being your friend, no matter what". 

"Tom, I can't breathe". 

"WHAT THE HELL!" a voice shrieked. 

Tom and Eric jumped away from each other. Even Jeannie cringed. No one had seen Kelly that furious. Her face was red, her eye twitched and a vein could be seen on her forehead. 

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" she screamed at Eric. 

"Hey!" Tom said, getting between them. "This is between you and me!" 

"I TOLD YOU THIS VERY MORNING NOT TO SEE HIM AGAIN!" Kelly barked. "THERE WILL BE CONSEQUENCES!" 

"There will be, as a matter of fact" he agreed, taking out his phone and showing it to her. "We're done". 

Kelly looked at the screen of Tom's phone, stunned, as he scrolled through the pictures Eric had sent him. 

"I don't even know why I agreed to go out with you" Tom continued. "You're an awful person, and have always been awful to me. I feel sorry for whoever ends up with you, but thank God it's not gonna be me". 

Kelly glared at Eric, not knowing for sure he had sent those pictures, but knowing he had somehow had something to do with Tom knowing about her cheating on him. "You'll be sorry". 

"Touch him and  _you_ will be sorry" Tom said, glaring at her, in a dangerous tone of voice. He still had his phone in his hand. "Try anything, and this goes online. For the  _whole_ school to see". 

Kelly knew she was screwed. Everyone knew she had been dating Tom. Those photos went online and she was dead. Sort of. And so, she stomped her feet and walked away, and glared at Jeannie on her way. 

Jeannie just waved at her, a nasty smile on her face. 

Tom glanced at Eric, and his face relaxed, turning into a smile and hugging him again. "Thanks". 

"Not to worry" he replied, hugging him and resting his cheek on Tom's shoulder, eyes closed and smiling. 

They stayed that way for several minutes, and Jeannie finally decided she had no business there anymore. 

She pointed back at the school, awkwardly. "I'm just gonna... Yeah". 

She left, but the boys didn't separate until they heard the bell ring. 

Tom let out a sigh of relief. "We should go back". 

"Yeah" Eric said. "You're staying at my house tonight". 

Tom frowned. "I am?"

"Of course. Your parents are out of town, and that bitch is crazy. I bet she'll send people to hit you". 

"She won't. She's knows her reputation is at stake, she won't try anything". 

"Except she will" Eric said. "Just, come to my house, ok?". 

Tom thought for a moment and sighed. "Ok. But only because you're asking". 

"Sure" Eric chuckled. "See you after class". 

Eric then picked up his backpack and, without even thinking, kissed Tom on the cheek. Smiling sheepishly, he left without saying anything else.

Tom just stared at him enter the building, touching his cheek, and smiled.


	6. Friends Will Be Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song by Queen.

Tom awoke quite early in his sleeping bag on an inflatable mattress placed on the floor. He sat and looked around, a little disoriented, until he saw a hand hanging from the bed next to him. Then he remembered. He was spending the night at the Beckermans because Eric was so sure Kelly would be so angry she'd send people to Tom's house to beat him up. 

Tom appreciated his concern, but knew that Kelly was evil but not stupid, and wouldn't take such a risk. Rubbing his eyes, he looked at the clock on the wall, and saw it was 3:00 am. Sighing, he glanced at his snoring friend's hand. Well, Eric wasn't exactly snoring, and Tom found out that he liked the sound of him breathing while sleeping very much.

He caressed gently Eric's hand, smiling tiredly. He felt very lucky to have him in his life. That's why it bothered him so much.

The way he saw Eric had drastically changed the very second he kissed him the night of Jeannie's party. He had not minded, that was true, but he had not been expecting the things he felt either.

And then there was the previous day. He had actually flirted with Eric! What was that? They had been so close to kissing and he was one hundred percent sure that he would have done it had it not been for Kelly. 

And speaking of Kelly, he was not with her anymore. He smiled again, still caressing softly Eric's hanging hand. It had not been that bad, but deep inside he was kicking himself for accepting a relationship with that girl, who brought nothing but trouble to his life and his friends. Thank God Jeannie and Eric saved his ass, he was dying to dump her but needed an excuse. 

His thumb ran softly, making little circles, over the back of Eric's hand, while his fingers touched carefully and gently Eric's fingers. He figured he should have already stopped, but he just couldn't. He liked to do that too much to stop. Touching his skin, watching him smile while sleeping, knowing he was the one causing Eric to smile. 

Could he actually be...? No, it couldn't be possible. He had never thought he would ever have feelings for his best friend. Yet he'd never felt something like that for anyone before. Perhaps he was... No, he was sleepy, that was all. It was just his tired mind playing with him. 

He checked the clock again. 3:10. Time passed really slow at night, it seemed. Might as well sleep for a few more hours, for they had school the next day. He let go of Eric's hand, but when he moved to get comfortable in his sleeping bag, he accidentally hit one of the legs of the bed with his foot. Hissing in pain, he cursed in silence, and sensed movement on the bed. He had woken Eric up. 

"Huh?" Eric mumbled, disoriented and sleepy. "What is it?"

"Nothing, nothing, go back to sleep" said Tom, rubbing Eric's arm, which was still hanging from the bed. 

Eric rubbed his eye with the hand that had been hanging. "What time is it?"

"Three". 

"Oh". 

"Go back to sleep, it's ok" Tom said. 

"I was having some dream" Eric said. "I can't remember what it was, it was short, I think it had just started, but it had made me very happy". 

Tom grinned, knowing why. "Maybe it will continue if you sleep. Come on, we got school tomorrow". 

"Fine, fine" Eric pouted. 

Even though it was dark, Tom winked at him. "Come on". 

"Hmm" said Eric, lying down again. "Hey Tom"

"Yeah". 

"You're the bestest and I love you". 

Tom couldn't help it anymore. He smiled so hard his cheeks started to hurt a bit. Eric's hand hung again from the bed, but this time lower. It looked like Eric was lying on the edge of the bed. Tom didn't have to raise his hand to take it. 

"I do too" he whispered, knowing Eric would not reply, for he was fast asleep. And so, Tom went to sleep again, feeling happier than ever before in his life.


	7. These Boots Are Made For Walking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song by Nancy Sinatra

That morning, Tom and Eric walked into the school after Eric's mom drove them. Tom looked around for any person, especially jocks, who could be looking at him with hate or as if saying "you're dead" like a group of them they saw at the entrance, while Eric was texting on his phone. 

Odd morning. Tom didn't actually believe something bad would happen to him, nor that Kelly would actually tell the school athletes to go and kick his ass. He could put up a fight, but not if it was the whole team against him. So, just in case and upon his request, Eric's mom drove them by his house just to see if it had suffered any sort of vandalism. Fortunately, that wasn't the case, and Tom glared at Eric for making him worry about nothing. 

"Who you talking to?" he asked curiously as they reached Eric's locker. 

"Beau" Eric replied. He glanced at Tom, who looked strange. 

Beau had attended that school, but graduated two years ago, back when Tom was a sophomore and Eric a freshman. For Tom and Eric hadn't seen each other the previous year, they had hugged in the hallway, and some guys went to bully them, for they had gotten the "wrong" impression. Beau, quarterback, had witnessed the scene and with his friends told the guys off. That day, he befriended them, and the rest of their group, and looked out for them, like an older brother. The day he graduated, he told the boys to call him if anyone gave them a hard time, and he would come, no matter what. For he was feared by bullies, and a rumour of him always hanging around the school was spreading, no one bothered them. But that promise stuck in Beau, Tom and Eric's memories.

"It's a social talk, don't freak out" Eric added, letting out a small chuckle. 

"Right, right" said Tom, nodding. But it wasn't right. Tom was very unsure by that answer, for he had detected a little bit of nervousness in Eric's voice. Thinking he was starting to get paranoid, he decided to let it go. Beau had more important things to worry about anyway.

But their day went pretty normal, for Tom and for Eric, even for Jeannie, who had been present when Tom broke up with Kelly. They didn't even cross paths with her at all. Tom figured she wasn't feeling well after the previous day, which kind of made sense, considering her awful reaction. Yet Tom couldn't help feeling strange, like something was actually going to happen, he just didn't know what or when. 

"Gee, Tom, you look awful!" 

"Gee, thank you"

Tom rolled his eyes at Jeannie. They were in the computer lab, Tom had little bags under his eyes, and wasn't paying any attention to whatever the teacher was saying. He wasn't even that tired, nor he looked that bad, but Jeannie liked to exaggerate a little and anything unusual on Tom's face was very easy to notice. 

"You really thought Kelly was gonna send guys to get you, didn't you?" 

"I know Kelly isn't capable of that, thank you very much" said Tom, glaring at her. "Besides, I spent the night at Eric's". 

Jeannie's mouth dropped. "Oh. Oh! So that's what kept you up, oh my God, I knew it!" 

She let out a muffled squeal, that wasn't too quiet, and everyone turned to look at her, including the teacher. 

"Mrs Mai, is there a problem?" he asked. 

Jeannie looked at him apologetically. "No, Mr Cox, sorry, I hit my toe". 

Mr Cox nodded. "Ouch, no problem. Well, as I was saying..." 

Jeannie lowered her voice again. "Dammit, I can't talk to you guys without a teacher telling me off". 

She looked at Tom, who was hiding his face with his hands. He looked red in shame. 

"Oh, don't be such a baby". 

Tom glared at her. "We're not doing it, if that's what you're implying. We're not even a couple, and I doubt there are feelings between us". 

"I don't know, that kiss looked pretty heated to me" she replied. "Both of you seemed to enjoy it a lot if you ask me". 

"Would you stop? We're best friends, that's all". 

"Then what kept you up, huh? 

Tom shrugged. "Dunno. I just woke up and it was three in the morning, what was I supposed to do?" 

"Go back to sleep?" she said like it was the most obvious thing. She instantly knew by Tom's face that there was something he was hiding, and narrowed her eyes. "But you didn't. What did you do?" 

"Nothing"

"Thomas Phelan, you know better that lying to me, spill it out". 

Tom sighed. "I just held Eric's hand, that's it". 

Jeannie grinned. "Oooh". 

"Shut up" Tom said. "I don't even know why I did it". 

"You, my friend, are so in denial" she said. "Are you gonna tell me you just held his hand awkwardly for I don't know how long just because you felt like it?"

Tom shook his head. "Fine, fine. I don't know, I saw his hand and I just wanted to hold it. I, I just touched it, I didn't want to wake him up". 

"Oooww" she cooed. 

"Goddammit, Jeannie". 

"Fine, sorry, keep talking". 

"That was just it. I, I just held it for a while, and I couldn't help seeing that Eric was smiling in his sleep and I liked it and..." 

He looked at Jeannie, who had an eyebrow raised. He sighed. "I think I'm starting to have feelings for Eric". 

Jeannie just nodded, smiling widely, just as the bell rang. "Took you long enough". 

As everyone got out of the classroom, Labib rushed in, and approached them. 

"Hey, Tom, Jeannie just told me you're starting to fall for Eric". 

Tom stared at him and then at Jeannie in shock. "How is that even possible?" 

"Atta boy!" Labib grinned, ignoring his question and patting his shoulder. "I knew it!" 

"Shut up, Labib, let's go to lunch" said Jeannie, pissed. 

Speechless, Tom just followed his friends. 

Meanwhile, already at the lunch table, Mikaela and Eric had saved a table for their friends. They had just met for they hadn't been in the same class that morning. Mikaela had spent the last five minutes teasing Eric. 

"Why don't you just admit you like him?" 

"There's nothing to admit, Mikaela, geez". 

"Come on!" she insisted. She was already aware of what had happened the previous day. "You knew nothing was gonna happen to Tom last night yet you still insisted he spent the night at your house, you pervert". 

"I was  _worried"_ he emphasized. "Kelly is crazy and you know it. I was just looking out for my best friend". 

Mikaela rolled her eyes. "So you're gonna tell me nothing odd or awkward has happened between you two last night, or even after the party". 

Eric thought about it for a moment. The previous morning he had met Tom at his locker, and they had talked just normally... But they had admitted they had liked the kiss they had shared at the party... 

"Now that you mention it" he said. "Yesterday, we were talking about the party. Tom... He seemed to be... I don't know..."

"Sexy?" she teased. 

"I..." Eric said as he went red. "I think we flirted for a bit". 

Mikaela was on the verge of freaking out, but couldn't for they were joined by Tom, Jeannie and Labib, and barely managed to keep her cool as Eric glared at her to keep her quiet. 

She didn't have to make a lot of effort, for she blushed after Labib sat next to her. Jeannie looked at them and then at Tom and Eric, who had sat together, and giggled. Tom and Eric glanced at each other, and smiled. 

* * *

The rest of the day went oddly smoothly. No one saw Kelly anywhere, but Tom thought she decided not to go, perhaps for feeling humiliated after their break up or something. 

So, after the day was over, Tom met Eric at the gardens, as everyone got out of the school through the main door. 

"Mr Jones give you a hard time today?" Tom asked with a chuckle, remembering the last time when Eric complained about his Maths teacher. 

"Nah" he replied. "He was ok". 

"Nothing bad happened. You were wrong". 

"Better safe than sorry, right?" 

Tom chuckled. "I guess you're right". 

He put his arm around Eric's shoulder. 

Eric turned to look at him, their faces were really close again. Instead, Eric grinned. "It's Friday". 

Tom grinned too. "So?" 

"Walk me home?" 

Tom raised an eyebrow. 

"I'll let you hang out". 

"We always hang out" Tom laughed. "Let's go". 

They walked to the building, so they could get out through the other door. Only, they couldn't. 

"There you are" someone said behind them. 

Tom and Eric froze, and slowly turned around. 

Kelly had called them, and behind them were the biggest guys they had ever seen. In fact, they had been the ones they had seen at the entrance that morning. 

"No one screws me over and gets away with it" she declared, crossing her arms. 

"Oh please, you screwed yourself over when you jerked off that guy" Eric said before he could stop himself.

There was little time to react. Instinctively, Tom stood in front of Eric, shielding him. 

"You must know why we're here" said Kelly, glaring at the pair.

"Your issue is with me" said Tom, covering Eric. "Let Eric go". 

"Yeah, no" she said. "You see, all our problems started because he couldn't just stay away. And you, well, I told you what would happen". 

"Would you grow up and just get over it?" Tom asked, annoyed. "We're done! I'm done with you! Move on like I'm moving on!"

"I can tell you're moving on" she snarled. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" 

Kelly didn't answer. Instead, she snapped her fingers. "Boys". 

Tom shielded Eric as the jocks charged at them. "Eric, I want you to run". 

"What? No way!" 

"Do as I say!" 

"And let  _you_ be hit?" 

"Eric, RUN!" 

"HEY!" 

The jocks stopped dead on their tracks when the third voice roared. Everyone turned to the side they heard the voice from. 

Everyone was surprised to see Beau and several other guys, who seemed bigger and stronger than Kelly's guys, standing there, glaring at the jocks and looking ready to kill. 

The jocks hesitated. Beau and his friends had been gone for two years, yet the fear for them was still there for many of them. 

Kelly rolled her eyes. "Keep moving, Tall. No one called you". 

"Actually, I  _was_ called" said Beau, who turned to the jocks. "You see, those little people you're about to beat up happen to be my friends. So, let's put it this way: you touch them, and you'll deal with us". 

Just as he said that, his friends cracked their knuckles threateningly. 

Kelly scoffed, but the jocks looked uneasy. After some silent deliberation, they walked away, much to Kelly's shock and dismay. She turned to glare at the boys, and then at Beau's team, and stormed off. 

Tom sighed in relief, as Beau approached, high-fiving Eric. 

"Thanks" said Eric. 

"Don't mention it" said Beau. "I told you to tell me if you were in trouble". 

He glanced at Tom. "Both of you". 

Tom nodded. "Thank you". 

"How come you managed to gather everyone?" Eric asked, looking at Beau's friends, who were talking to each other. "It's been two years, I'm surprised you are all here". 

"We have reunions from time to time" he casually replied. "We're a team, when wewsay we always stick together, we mean it". 

He turned to his team. "Boys! Ready to go?" Then, he turned to the boys again. "Gotta go. We're going to Wendy's". 

He left, and Tom glanced at Eric. "You told him". 

"Had to. Had I not we both would be all hurt on the ground" he said, and looked at him sheepishly. "You mad?" 

Tom shook his head. "Nah. I'm glad you did. I'm sorry I put you in this situation". 

Eric hugged him. 

"Wanna go?" Tom asked, smiling as he held him.

"Yeah" Eric said, pulling away, grinning, and looking at him in the eyes.

Eric then took his hand and dragged him to the school, letting go once Tom was following him. 

As for Tom, he couldn't get his eyes off of him, knowing he was falling for the best person he knew, and scared it'd get tough. But for now, he smiled as he watched his best friend walk besides him.


	8. Ain't No Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song by Aretha Franklin.

And so the weeks passed and before students noticed, school was about to be over. Tom and Eric, as well as the rest of their group, still hung out as always, and with exams already stressing them, the elder friends helped the younger, and the younger gave the elder moral support, which was all they could do. 

By that time, some things had changed and some didn't. The school athletes did their best to avoid them, some of them were actually afraid of them, fearing the slightest misstep would cause the instant appearance of Beau and his friends. Yes, they watched too much TV (they weren't that smart either). 

Tom and Eric decided, separately, to keep things between them the way it had always been. But now that they knew they felt for each other a little more than just brotherly affection, keeping their cool was almost impossible. They got touchier, and they could get so immersed in their own world it was uncomfortable for whoever was around them. However, once they noticed they were acting as more than what they were, things got awkward, and the fun died. Both boys just couldn't, they were aware of what they felt, but weren't aware that the other felt the same. 

The whole school, or at least most of the students, even some teachers, faculty members, the cook and the janitor knew those two were into each other but wouldn't admit it. Nobody made a big deal about it, for they were likeable guys, but while some let them be, others tried to take matters into their own hands, like the cook, who one day just so happened to run out of sodas, but had two straws, which she gave to them and watched them share it. She rolled her eyes at how insufferably sappy they were with each other, using the two straws on the same soda and grinning and laughing and yet they weren't together. 

Labib and Mikaela had started dating. They were taking things slow and were enjoying each other's company. Mikaela wasted no time, that was for sure, and she made sure to tell Eric that several times every time they met, for she knew Eric had started developing feelings for Tom, just like Tom for him. 

"It's different in guys!" he had said to her one day. 

"Oh really?" she had asked, with her hands on her hips. "How is it different?" 

"No fucking idea". 

This kind of conversation just managed to piss Mikaela (and Jeannie, who also talked to Tom about it) off more, for weeks had passed and no breakthrough was had. Their constant flirting and awkwardness drove them nuts, for they wanted their friends' happiness, and nothing they tried and suggested was working so far. 

And then, Kelly. She had not been seen by the boys ever since the day Beau rescued the boys. She wasn't trying to avoid them, nor she felt embarrassed or humiliated by her and Tom's break up. No, in fact, she didn't care at all anymore, or so it seemed. But for now, her mind was in something way more important, the biggest social event of the year, and current source of worry for a lot of senior (and junior) students: Prom. 

Expected by some, detested by others, and just a few just didn't care. And, well...

"So, who you taking?" Jeannie asked bluntly as she walked with Tom towards the class they had together. 

Tom just looked at her, confused. "Taking?" 

"To prom, duh" she said like it was the most obvious thing. "You know, the most important night of our year". 

"Isn't that our graduation?" 

She scoffed. "Yeah, because sitting on my ass as Principal Kent talks and talks for two hours and then gives us a paper is our idea of a fun night". 

Annoyed at the weird look Tom was giving her, she started smacking his arm. "You know what I'm talking about!" 

"Fine, fine!" he said. 

"Come on, spill it" she ordered. Then, she smirked. "It's Eric, isn't it?" 

"No!" Tom quickly said. "I was actually gonna ask you". 

"No!" she said in a mocking voice. "Besides, I'm going with Jake Carter". 

Tom whistled in admiration. "Jeannie Mai, I'm impressed!" 

"Thanks" she giggled, and became serious again. "Now. Why won't you take Eric?" 

"Because I'm pretty sure he'll go with someone else". 

"This party is exclusive for seniors, and juniors can go only if they're invited by seniors". 

"Says who? Mikaela is going". 

"Labib is taking her, dumbass!" she snapped. "Now, will you take him (I know you're dying to) or will you go with some girl just to ditch her before the fireworks and go see him because he'll be the only one of us who will stay at home feeling like a loser?" 

Tom frowned. "What about Tori?" 

"Brandon asked her. He figured she wouldn't say no since they're good friends". 

"Oh". 

"Yeah, oh" she said, as they reached the classroom. "You better think quick. Everyone knows you two are the closest thing to a couple, but not a real one; and face it, Tom, Eric is cute, and I'm sure others have noticed. You better hurry or you'll be too late when you finally have the guts to ask him". 

Tom looked down. "What if he says no? What if he doesn't like me back?" 

Jeannie looked at him with a sad smile. "You'll never know until you try".

Meanwhile, in the computer lab, Eric worked silently on a project, and was interrupted (and taken off guard) by Mikaela slamming some books on the desk, right next to him.

He jumped. "The fuck was that for?!" 

"Hi, friendo" she said innocently. "So, I imagine you're all ready and excited". 

Eric returned his attention to the computer. "'bout what?" 

"The senior prom!" Mikaela exclaimed. "I mean, you're going, aren't you?" 

"I'm a junior" he said. "I can't go". 

"So am I, and I'm going". 

"Labib asked you". 

"Oh. But you can go if a senior invites you. In fact, I honestly thought Tom had invited you". 

Eric scoffed. "Why would he do that?" 

"Like you don't know". 

"Please, I'm his best friend, just that. I know all about the 'Teric' thing, but I hardly believe it could ever become real". 

"Oh, don't lie to yourself, Eric Beckerman" she said sternly. "You like Tom so much you're right now picturing yourself making out with him in the janitor's closet". 

When Eric didn't answer, she rolled her eyes. "You are so nasty". 

"I do feel something special when I'm with him, but that's on my side" he finally said. "Let's be reasonable, he will most likely ask some girl just to ditch her before the fireworks and go visit me because I'll be the only one of us who'll stay at home feeling like a loser". 

"He  _does_ like you back, stupid, probably with the same intensity, or even more" she insisted. "We've all seen how he looks at you. He always gets that stupid expression on his face and his eyes turn all dreamy and stuff". 

Eric finally looked at her. His eyes were getting red and wet. "Mikaela, I don't know what to do". 

Mikaela hugged him as Eric breathed to calm himself down. "There, there. See, you like him. And I know he likes you back". 

"I don't even care about the stupid party" he said miserably. "I just want to be with him". 

He pulled away from her and hid his face in his hands in anger. "Why is this happening to me! I always thought he and I would be best friends forever and me liking him in gonna ruin everything!" 

"You don't know that". 

"I mean, we're not even a thing, and I'm already faithful to him! Just look at those I turned down..." 

"Whoa, whoa whoa!" Mikaela interrupted, quite surprised. "Youve already been asked?" 

"Just by a bunch of girls of Jeannie's Art class" he said nonchalantly. "And Jeremy Lydon". 

"HEARTTHROB JEREMY LYDON?!" she exclaimed, now shocked. "AND YOU SAID NO?! DO YOU HAVE  _ANY_ IDEA HOW MANY OF US WOULD  _KILL_ TO GO OUT WITH HIM?!" 

Eric raised an eyebrow, unimpressed. "You're already taken". 

Mikaela rolled her eyes. "Whatever. But, Eric,  _Jeremy Lydon_! I would have at least thought about it". 

Eric waived his hand dismissively. "Yeah, but I'm pretty sure he asked me just to piss off Tom, I know he doesn't like him". 

"Okay, okay, but you're just gonna wait until Tom asks you?". 

"I've resigned myself to the fact that he'll ask somebody else and will be at my house by midnight". 

Mikaela facepalmed. Just when the bell rang, she got an idea. As Eric turned off the computer and gathered his things, she sent a quick text to Jeannie and Labib, and waited for Eric to get everything back in his backpack. When he got up and reached for his flashdrive, which he had left on the desk, she, knowing it was very important to him, quickly snatched it away from him and ran to the door. 

"Mikaela, what the fuck?" Eric said annoyed. 

She just gave him a lost look as she waved the flashdrive. "Oh, this is yours?" 

"Mikaela, I'm not in the mood for your games". 

"Well, that's too bad" she said, before running away. "You'll have to catch me if you want it!" 

Eric sighed and ran after her. 

* * *

Tom walked happily through the hallway, with Jeannie and Labib by both sides of him. They were covering his eyes and pretty much guiding him so he wouldn't trip or fall, having told him they had a surprise for him near the football field. 

"Are we there yet?" he asked, excited. 

"No" Jeannie replied. "But we're very close now, so get yourself ready". 

"Yeah, you don't wanna let it catch you off guard" said Labib. 

Tom chuckled. "I most likely will be. This is so nice of you, by the way". 

Labib smirked. "Anything for your happiness, dude". 

Then, he met Jeannie's gaze behind Tom's back.

"So what exactly are we doing?" he asked through gritted teeth. 

"No idea, you just keep walking" she replied the same way. 

"What was that?" Tom asked. 

"Nothing! Nothing" she said. "We're almost there". 

"You know, if I didn't know you well, I'd think you guys are up to something".

"What? That's crazy!" said Labib, a little nervous. "What makes you think that?" 

"I don't know" Tom said, as they got to the field. A gust of wind hit him right in the face. "Whoo! What was that? Are we outside?" 

Just as they walked on the grass, an exhausted and sweaty Mikaela came running to them, and stood right in front of Tom. 

Jeannie and Labib uncovered his eyes, and he blinked a few times to adjust to the light. When he spotted Mikaela in front of him, he smiled. "Oh, hello, Mikaela. Are you also involved in my surprise?" 

Mikaela frowned and glanced at the others, who just shrugged. She did the same. "Sure, why not?" 

"MIKAELA!" Eric half shouted half panted as he barely caught up with them. He had to lean onto his kness so he wouldn't fall to the ground "Give my fucking flashdrive  _now_ ". 

Smirking, Mikaela threw the flashdrive, and Eric caught it. "There you go". Then, she glanced at Tom. "You two, talk". 

She walked away, holding Labib's hand, and Jeannie walked right behind them, not before winking at Tom, who just stood there, speechless. 

Once they were gone, Tom stared at Eric, who struggled to catch his breath. "You ok?" 

"I'll be in a minute" he panted. "Man, she's fast!" 

Tom chuckled, and took out a bottle of water he had in his backpack. "Here". 

Eric drank, almost finishing it. He gave the almost empty bottle back to Tom. "Sorry". 

Tom drank what was left. "I wasn't that thirsty anyway". 

Eric, feeling better, nodded. "Why are we here?" 

"No clue" he replied. "I guess there wasn't a surprise for me after all. Bastards". 

Eric let out a sigh. "Oh well, then. Come on, let's go and not speak to them for the rest of the week". 

He started walking back to the building. 

"Eric, wait" said Tom. 

Eric turned around, looking at him, feeling slightly hopeful. "What is it?" 

Tom rubbed the back of his head, visibly nervous. "Um, I, uh, has anyone asked you to go to, you know, prom?" 

Eric raised an eyebrow, trying his best to hide his own nervousness as well. "Uh, well..." 

"You have, haven't you?" he said, face falling. 

Eric sighed. He just couldn't lie to Tom, it was impossible. "I have. But I... I turned them down". 

"Why? You don't want to go?" 

"I... Kinda do. Just not with them". 

"Why?" Tom pressed. He couldn't take it anymore. 

 _"They're not you"_ Eric thought. Instead, his mouth formed other words. "I figured you'd set me up with someone". 

Tom chuckled. That wasn't such a bad answer. "Well, I should have thought. We'd be going together then, right?" 

"Yeah" Eric said with a fake chuckle. Inside, he was raging against himself. This was not how he wanted things to go. He wanted out. 

So he checked his watch. "It's almost time for lunch. Wanna come?" 

He felt like crying. 

Tom, on the other hand, nodded. "Yeah, sure. So, I'll pick you up at eight, ok?" 

Eric frowned, and glanced at him, confused. "Huh?" 

Tom just smiled at him. "You're my date, aren't you?" 

He walked to the building, and Eric, smiling too, followed him.


	9. Chasing Cars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song by Snow Patrol

The big day came at last. It was a warm afternoon, and the joy and the promise of a good fun night revolved in the environment of everyone who was getting ready for the party. 

But for others, well, one could say they were having a restless day. 

"Yes, I'm going, I already told you!" Eric was yelling at the phone. "Goddammit, Mikaela, how many times do I have to say it, we're going as  _friends_ , and that's it!" 

"Who are you going with as friends?" someone said from the door of his bedroom. 

Eric flinched at the sight of his mom.

"Gotta go" he said and hung up. "Mom, I didn't hear you come in". 

"Can't blame you, dear, you seemed to be having a heated argument" she said. "So, tell me. I'm sorry all you could tell me last night was that you were going, but right now I got some time and I'm planning to spend it with my boy". 

Eric was touched, but he also knew his mother was saying that because she wanted the juicy details. Although something in her eyes made him think that perhaps she already suspected and just wanted confirmation from him. 

"Come on, say it. Who's the lucky boy?" 

Eric's eyes widened. "Boy?" 

Amy smiled at him, entered the bedroom and sat on the bed. Eric sat next to her, and she caressed his hair. "Sweety, I have known you since you were inside of me. I don't like to brag, but I've always been proud that I never failed to not see you for who and what you are as a whole". 

"I, I don't understand". 

Amy chuckled. "I'm your mom, I'm supposed to know this stuff. Your dad and I used to talk about it a lot when you were younger, we had seen you were, well, different. We decided we loved you no matter what, and we would eventually support you the day you decided to tell us". 

Eric looked lost. "You already knew". 

"Yes, dear. But we don't care about it at all. All we care about is that you are happy, and so do Tom's parents. I suppose he's the one you're going with, am I right?". 

This time, Eric looked at her suprised and impressed. "You're good!" 

"I know". 

"Ok, hang on. Tom's parents know?" 

"They took a while to be convinced, but eventually we talked to them, and they also agree you two are quite the pair". 

"But he's had a girlfriend". 

"Forgive me for my choice of words, but we all agree that was total bullshit". 

"So that's why you and Dad were always going out with them. To talk about us". 

"Not exactly of you two as a couple, also about the things you do separately. Tom's graduating and going to college, you still have a year left but are also preparing yourself. But we don't deny you two share a chemistry we would never see you have with other people".

"Mom, I don't even know if he likes me". 

Amy shrugged. "Time will tell. Tonight will be special. Maybe you'll get some good news after all". 

"How are you so sure?". 

The bell rang. Amy smiled at him, stood up and kissed his forehead. "You deserve it". 

She left to open the door, leaving Eric thoughtful. So their parents knew. Then he had no pressure. 

Thinking of his mother's words while sitting on his bed was how Tom found him a few minutes later. 

"Eric?" he said, waving his hand in front of his face. Eric flinched, returning to reality, and Tom just grinned. "There you are. Where did you go?" 

"Nowhere" he replied, grinning back. "I thought you were gonna come at eight". 

"Change of plans. I had to bring this".

Eric glanced at the two bags Tom had brought. "What's that?" 

Tom tossed the bags on the bed, and opened them. "Our tuxes for tonight! Your mom said we could change here, but for some reason told me to leave the door unlocked". 

Eric blushed slightly. "Oh my God". 

"What?" Tom asked, oblivious to what Amy had obviously implied. 

"Nothing, nothing" he said, taking off his shirt and grabbing a bag. He took out a nice tuxedo. "Wow". 

"I know" Tom said, also taking off his own clothes. "My dad knows a guy. We must not ruin them, though. I have to return them tomorrow". 

"Promise" said Eric sitting on the bed and taking off his trousers, as Tom did the same. 

Yeah, this wasn't awkward at all. There was no sexual tension at all. Except there was. Eric had to think of dead rats and Tom covertly crossed his legs so Eric wouldn't notice a certain thing. 

Just there, half naked, only in their underwear, and Tom thanked the Heavens he had taken a shower before leaving his house. He didn't know if Eric had, though, and prayed to God he had so he wouldn't have to fill his minds with dirty, nasty thoughts. 

"Have you, um, showered?" he asked.  _"Way to go, Phelan, be blunt like that, he won't feel any more awkward"._

"I have" Eric answered, and grinned. "Why, disappointed?"

 _"Ok, he's teasing you, it's all good"._ Tom thought, calming down. He faked a laugh. "You wish". 

"I don't know, I haven't seen you blush like that before". 

"I, I am?" 

Eric's face was suddenly very close to him. The fact that they were practically nude wasn't helping at all. Tom was losing his mind. 

"Well, not in a while, that is" Eric replied, now inches away from him, staring from his lips to his eyes. 

They looked at each other for a few seconds. 

Tom knew that if they gave in, a lot of inappropriate stuff would probably happen, and Eric's mom was downstairs so they had to stop. He offered a nervous grin. "We, uh, we should get dressed". 

Eric seemed to catch the message, for he quickly got away from Tom, faking a cough and keeping his cool. "Yeah, of course". 

And so, half an hour later, Amy waited expectantly, phone in her hand, for the two friends to get down. Eric got down first, followed closely by Tom. 

Their outfits, while simple, matched. Black tuxedos with a purple handkerchief in the pocket they had in the chest, white shirts and a black bow tie, and black shoes. It wasn't a big deal, but for Amy...

"Oh my God, you look gorgeous!" she squealed as she started snapping pictures of them, not caring they weren't even posing yet. 

"Mom!" Eric groaned, as Tom just chuckled at his annoyance. 

"Oh, fine!" she snickered. "Tom, stand next to Eric, please". 

He did, and Amy took their picture. She smiled as she looked at her phone. "Ah, just perfect. I'll send this to your mother, Tom. Now, off you go". 

She led them to the door. Tom's car was parked just outside. It seemed like Tom had just washed it, for it shone under the moonlight. 

"Alright, have fun, you two" she said, hugging and kissing them. 

"Good luck" she whispered to Eric, and winked at him. 

They got in Tom's car and drove off. 

* * *

It was a nice party. Tom and Eric found the rest of the group and pretty much had a great time. The band was great, and everybody danced, sat and talked, ate or just simply enjoyed the music. 

Everybody did their own thing, and the mood was very appropriate. The dark lights also helped settle a proper environment, the food was amazing, the snacks and drinks great, and there of course had to be that guy who was kicked out for trying to pour vodka into the punch. 

A few teachers and parents were chaperones. Eric's parents had been offered to do it too, but none of them could because of work, and Tom's parents had declined for they didn't want to spoil their son's night. Especially when the opportunity for him to get more than just a fun night was so perfect. 

"I can't believe they actually came together" said Mikaela over the music to Jeannie, as they watched Tom, Eric and Labib dancing on their own to a funky song. 

"I know, right? I just wish they hadn't come as friends" Jeannie sighed. "They're so made for each other!" 

"Oh, I know, so you just wait" she replied, winking at her. 

Jeannie looked at her in a mix of surprise and excitement. "What did you do?" 

"Let's just say I suggested the perfect song for them to the band" Mikaela replied, playing with her fork. 

Jeannie squealed and clapped. "Oh my God, you're a genius!" 

Meanwhile, Eric laughed at some joke Tom had said. "I'll go get some drinks". 

"Don't get lost!" said Labib. Then, he turned to Tom. "So, what's the deal with you two?" 

Tom frowned. "Deal?" 

"Oh, come on, man, you brought him as your date, you picked him up and everything, he even laughed at your stupid joke!" 

"Hey, my joke was funny!" 

"Whatever, dude. I'm just saying, I think we both know what's going on here, and I think Eric is starting to notice as well". 

Tom shrugged. "I don't know, man". 

"Dude" said Labib. "It's prom, for fuck's sake". 

Tom sighed. "You're right". 

He thought for a few seconds. "You know what? I think I'm gonna tell him". 

"Ah, so you haven't" said someone behind him". Labib looked behind Tom, who turned around. Jeremy Lydon was there, flanked by two other guys who were as scary as a butterfly. "Pity. I honestly thought he had said no to me because he was with you, but now that I know he's not, perhaps I do have a chance". 

"You asked Eric?" Tom asked. He wasn't pissed at that, he was actually surprised Eric had rejected one of the hottest guys in the school for him. Yet he couldn't help but wonder. "Why?" 

"Have you seen him?" he said sardonically. "I had to ask him. And then he says no, and I assumed it was only because he was already with you. But he's not. What a waste". 

"Excuse me?" Tom said, offended. 

"Yo, Lydon, fuck off" said Labib. "You didn't even notice Eric until you heard the rumours". 

Jeremy just shrugged. "Who cares. The guy's really cute. Not to mention he's got an ass..." 

Thank God Labib had good reflexes because the second Jeremy said that, Tom charged at him, and Labib could barely hold him back to avoid a scene. Tom was furious. "You stay away from him!" 

"Why?" said Jeremy, smirking. "It's not like he's taken, right?" 

"Fuck off, Lydon!" Labib repeated. 

Jeremy stopped smirking and looked at his friends. "Looks like I've touched a nerve. Let's go". 

Tom stopped struggling with Labib as soon as they disappeared. 

"No one gets to talk about him like that" he said, enraged. "No one". 

"Ditto" said Labib. 

Meanwhile, oblivious to what had almost happened, Eric went to the table to get some sodas. Big was his surprise when he crossed paths with the person he wanted to see the least: Kelly Palmer. 

She also looked surprised, for she stopped in her tracks with two glasses of punch in her hands. "Eric, hi!"

She had greeted him so politely Eric was almost sure she had to be either drunk or high. But what especially shocked him was something else. "You... Remember my name". 

She chuckled. "Of course I do, silly! How can I not?" 

 _"Well, considering you almost had Tom and me beaten up some weeks ago"_ he thought. Instead, he faked a laugh. "Nice party, isn't it?" 

"Of course! Make sure to vote for me as Prom Queen, huh?" she said playfully. 

 _"What the fuck is going on?!"_ Eric thought horrified. But he chuckled nervously. "Yeah, of course". 

"Now that I think about it, aren't you a junior? How come you're here?" she asked curiously. Before Eric could answer, she quickly spotted Tom, who was talking to Labib. Their outfits matched. "Unless..." 

She looked back at Eric, who was deep inside struggling to not look uncomfortable. "Oh. So, you and him, huh?" 

Eric tried his best not to panic. "Sorry". 

"Oh, it's ok, I don't mind! I'm already over it" she exclaimed, playfully waving her hand. 

Eric noticed her eye had twitched, though. That was never a good sign. He knew something was off. 

"Anyway, have fun!" she said and walked off. 

Still shocked and slightly scared, Eric walked back to Labib and Tom, who seemed calmer, especially now that he was there. 

"And the drinks?" Labib asked. 

Eric looked at his hands. He had totally forgotten. "Oh, I..." 

"Are you ok?" Tom asked, a little concerned. 

"Well, I saw Kelly over the table". 

Labib scoffed. "Bitch gave you a hard time, I swear to God..." 

"No, not at all" he replied. "In fact, she seemed... Nice". 

Tom looked surprised. "Nice?" 

"I honestly think she was drunk" Eric shrugged. 

"Wouldn't surprise me" said Labib. 

"Attention, may I have your attention, please?" said the singer of the band over the microphone. Everyone turned to look at him. "The time has come for a very special song, requested by a student who's decided to remain anonymous". 

Labib, aware of Mikaela's plan, slowly walked away from the boys, who were already suspicious of who had been said student. 

Meanwhile, the singer looked at the crowd, grinning. "Go get your dates. It's a love song". 

Suddenly, the room went dark and a few lights were on, as all the couples filled the dance floor and, some holding each other, slow danced to the soft guitar playing and the lyrics the singer sang. 

_We'll do it all_

_Everything_

_On our own_

Eric looked lost. They were still standing in the middle of everyone, and he just didn't know what to do. 

"Eric are you ok?" Tom asked, now more concerned. 

_We don't need_

_Anything_

_Or anyone_

"I, I can't" Eric finally said, and ran off. 

But Tom ran after him, as Labib and Mikaela and Jeannie and Jake (who was oblivious to the whole thing and only knew Jeannie was trying to pair up her friends) looked while they danced. Instead of also running, something told them to wait. 

Eric, eyes in tears, was outside, yet the music from the hall was still clearly heard. He started breathing slowly to clam himself down, he didn't want to break down, not there. 

What he didn't expect was for Tom to quickly catch up with him. "Eric, what's the matter?" 

_I don't quite know_

_How to say_

_How I feel_

"I'm sorry" Eric said, feeling sick. "I just couldn't... I can't just keep doing this anymore!" 

"Do what?" 

_Those three words_

_Are said too much_

_They're not enough_

"Keep pretending nothing's happening!" he exclaimed. He looked at Tom, who seemed to be surprised, yet something told Eric he agreed with him. "You know that too". 

_Let's waste time_

_Chasing cars_

_Around our heads_

Tom gave him a sincere look. "I wasn't sure... I thought..." 

"That I didn't feel the same way?" Eric asked, a little calmer. The music from inside kept playing. 

Tom just placed his hand on Eric's cheek, caressing his face. "I didn't want to ruin our friendship. I need you more than you could ever imagine". 

_I need your grace_

_To remind me_

_To find my own_

Eric gave him a small smile. "I..." 

Tom smiled at him too. Eric looked precious for him. He could see himself in Eric's hazel eyes and he was sure Eric saw himself in his brown eyes. He knew they'd be ok. "We're kinda dumb, aren't we?" 

_All that I am_

_All that I ever was_

_Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see_

"Yeah" Eric laughed. He turned a little serious again. "When did you know?" 

Tom thought about it for a moment. "I think my whole life. I just didn't think it meant that much". 

"So did I" he said. 

_I don't know where_

_Confused about how as well_

_Just now that these things will never change for us at all_

"Now I know" said Tom, playing with Eric's ear with his right hand, and taking Eric's hand with his left one. "It means the world to me". 

"We'll make this work, won't we?" said Eric. 

"Of course" Tom affirmed. "We always do". 

This time, no one could stop them. Tom leaned in and Eric was just so happy to welcome him, and their lips finally met after weeks of missing each other, ever since they had kissed that night at Jeannie's house. 

The clock marked 12, midnight, and fireworks decorated the sky with their bright colours and thunderous explosions, and the song kept playing, and Tom and Eric grinned between kisses.

Both of them felt like Heaven had come down to Earth and surrounded them, they had found their new favourite thing. To just hold and kiss, not caring what anyone may think, it was just perfect. 

They separated and smiled. Eric's mom was right. Jeannie, Mikaela and Labib were right. They were, finally, happy. 

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_


	10. You Make Loving Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song by Fleetwood Mac

The following days were a godsend. 

First of all, after the fireworks and the song ended, Tom and Eric returned to the building hand in hand, and even danced together to the next ballad. They didn't care everyone saw them, nor that Jeannie was on the verge of tears, Mikaela was freaking out and Labib fist-bumped a confused Jake, who didn't understand why his date was crying over her friends. But what really made the girls lose it was that, after the final dance, Tom gave a soft, gentle and sweet kiss on Eric's cheek. They returned to the table, and, joining their friends, they decided it had been the best night of their lives. 

Later, after they returned to Eric's house, Amy was already in bed, and Eric invited Tom to spend the night, for it was way too late. Since they weren't that tired, they just took off their shoes and watched whatever was on TV, not really paying attention, and cuddling and kissing instead, falling asleep in each other's arms on the couch after an hour or less. That was how Amy found them the next morning. Knowing immediatly what had happened, she smiled, and woke them up for breakfast. 

As the day passed by, both boys realized how much they had missed during the time they were in uncertainty, and how happy they were together. However, there weren't that much changes in their relationship, for they had always been touchy and affectionate towards each other. 

Perks of having been friends before getting together made things very much easier for them too. They didn't have to go through the famous anxiety of meeting each other's parents and worrying that they liked them, for that was already done a long time ago. In fact, they were very happy their sons were together, and couldn't think of a more perfect couple than them. 

They also trusted each other with their lives. Tom could tell Eric absolutely everything and Eric felt he could do the same with Tom, and there were no secrets between them, not when they were together nor when they had been just friends. They could read each other, they  _knew_ each other. 

With Tom's graduation coming close, he and Eric had very little time to spend together, but somehow they managed to see each other as constantly as always. One of those dates came before the night of the graduation. 

Tom had brought Eric (it was his turn to pick the place) for a walk at the square. The moon shone bright in the dark sky, accompanied by a handful of stars, barely seen for the lights of the square were too bright. It was a nice evening, not so many people were walking there, and they felt with more liberty to be as loving as they pleased. Hand in hand they walked around, enjoying the peace of the lonely space they shared, as they shared one or two kisses every once in a while, sometimes talking and sometimes walking in comfortable silence. Eric knew exactly why Tom wasn't too talkative that particular night, so he sat him on a bench, and sat next to him, grabbing his hands as Tom watched him torn between confusion and amusement.

"Wanna talk about it?"

Tom just shrugged. "Talk about what?"

Eric gave him a knowing look. "Something's bothering you, I can tell. I've been able to read you since we were kids".

Tom sighed. "You do know me too well". 

Eric grinned. "So what is it? Is it about tomorrow?" 

"I don't think I'm ready for it" Tom confessed, playing shyly with his hands.

"How come? You go up the podium, receive the diploma, shake hands with the Principal and done, you've rehearsed tons of times" Eric joked and chuckled. But seeing that Tom hadn't reacted, he got serious again. "You'll be fine. It's not like we'll be apart for too long, right?"

"I know that!" he exclaimed. "I just... I don't  _feel_ ready. For leaving high school, starting college, not being with you or my friends, it feels weird and it's scary".

"Hey" he said, taking his hand. "Change isn't easy, we all know that. But the good thing is, you are not alone. We all support you".

Tom nodded, and looked at him with a smile. "I know".

Eric placed his arm around Tom's shoulder and kissed him softly, something Tom gladly welcomed, and stayed like that for a few minutes. Tom grabbed Eric's free hand with both his hands, kissing him back and grinning, already feeling alright. They separated, staring at each other's eyes with sweet smiles in their faces.

"It may have happened way early in our lives" Tom said. "But this feels new, like I finally  _know_ you. I'm so glad I found you".

Eric kissed Tom's nose, making him giggle, not caring how insufferably cheesy they were being. "Me too".

"Me too!" said another voice, startling them a bit. They turned around to see the very person they weren't exactly expecting to see that night.

"Kelly" Tom said, surprised, and a little embarrased.

"Yeah, it's me!" she said, grinning. "How! Are! You! I haven't seen you for ages!"

"We saw each other this morning in the ceremony rehearsal" Tom said, confused. "I walked past you and you didn't even look at me".

"Really?" she asked, seeming thoughtful. "I must have been very distracted". 

Eric looked around, as if he could come up with an idea to get rid of her as soon as possible. Kelly's eye was twitching again and he did  _not_ like it at all.

Tom didn't notice that, but he was also eager to make her go away. There was something off about her, not just her abrupt change of attitude towards them, which proved that Eric was telling the truth the other night, but something he couldn't put his finger on. And quite frankly, it scared the living hell out of him.

"Can you guys  _believe_ " Kelly kept saying excitedly, ignoring their worries. "That I was chosen valedictorian for tomorrow? I mean, I was  _shocked_ when Principal Kent asked me, but then I felt so honored and said yes, of course. I have my speech ready, I'm really excited!"

"Kelly, what are you doing here?" Tom asked, perhaps more confused than before. "I mean, this has got to be the first time we see out of your car. Out at all, actually".

"Well, my car is parked at the corner" she said, shrugging. "And I was feeling super nervous about my speech tomorrow that I felt it was right if I went out for some air".

Eric gave her a sincere smile... Or as sincere as he could. "Well, I'm sure you'll do great". 

Tom looked at him in shock. Kelly, on the other hand, grinned widely. "Thank you! Oh my God, you're so sweet! Well, I should get going if I wanna look fabulous tomorrow. Enjoy your date, boys! Toodles!" 

Once she was gone, Tom looked at Eric in horror.

"I'm sure you'll do great?" he hissed. "I'm sure you'll do great?!" 

"Hey, did you see her eye? It was  _twitching_!" Eric. "Did you believe what she was saying?"

"Not one word" he replied, and stood up, offering him his hand. "But... I don't wanna talk about her. Wanna join me?"

Eric grinned, taking his hand. "Always". 

Tom sighed happily, and checked his watch. His smile disappeared. "Gee, it's almost midnight, what the hell... I guess I'll take you home".

"Big day tomorrow" Eric grinned. "I'm actually excited. I'm gonna cry so hard". 

"I'm glad you're coming" he said. "Thank you for always supporting me. Not just now that we're together, but all these years we've known each other. You've been my rock". 

"You're my rock too" he said, smiling. "We've always been there for each other. Maybe that's why this is perfect. This feels right". 

Tom kissed him. "Let's go before we get mugged or something". 

"Yeah" said Eric. "I'll tell my mom to make pancakes, I know they're your favourite". 

Tom frowned. "I'm having breakfast at your house?" 

"You actually expect me to let you wander around this late?" Eric questioned, hands on his hips. "You're spending the night with me, sir". 

Tom chuckled, rubbing Eric's arms and then taking his hand. "Ok".

Grinning, forgetting about Kelly, they walked away. 

* * *

Eric did cry the next day. And a lot. Not because of Kelly's farewell speech, which to be fair  _was_ quite heartfelt, but because of the surprisingly huge amount of pride he felt for his boyfriend, standing alongside his classmates and friends, hearing Principal Kent's words after Kelly finished. He knew that whether they were together or just friends he would still be sitting where he was, and he would still feel very proud of him, but he was not expecting it to be that much, and he was actually pleased. What he wasn't pleased for was his red face and wet eyes, which he had to hide several times in his hands so Tom would not see him in such a state. At least Tom's mother looked worse. She was sitting there with several used tissues on her lap and Tom's dad was all smiles. Eric clapped hard when Labib and Jeannie were called, but he might have been the one who clapped the hardest when Tom was called. Yes, he was proud of him.

And so, the ceremony was over and Eric was talking to Jeannie and Labib while Tom spoke to his parents. 

"I can't believe this is it" Jeannie said. "Now it's us against the world". 

"I'm sure you guys will put on quite the fight" said Eric.

"Dude, you're next" said Labib, as he took out his phone. "I'll call Mikaela, excuse me".

As he walked away to talk on his phone, Jeannie grabbed Eric by his arm and took him aside. "Ok, I have to ask. Tom has been making admirable efforts to  _not_ yawn in front of everybody but during the preparations I was  _sure_ he was gonna pass out. I know you guys went on a date or something last night, don't tell me you stayed up late".

Eric looked at his feet. "We might have been out until midnight".

Jeannie laughed. "Oh my God, what did you do?"

"Nothing, we just walked around the square. It was late and Tom's parents' plane wouldn't arrive until this morning so we slept together".

"YOU WHAT?!"

"OH MY GOD, JEANNIE, ONE NEXT TO THE OTHER, WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?"

"Well you guys are so touchy I wouldn't actually be surprised if you, well, you know". 

Eric was red with embarrassment. "We haven't even talked about it, and quite frankly, now I don't wanna even  _think_ about it".

"Oh, Eric" she said with a grin, enjoying Eric's shame. "Like you don't think about him every night when you touch yours..."

"Oh my God, shut up!"

Jeannie laughed, and before she could tease Eric a little more, someone touched her shoulder. It was Jake, the guy she had gone to prom with. "Oh, hi, Jake!"

"Hey, Jeannie" he said. He looked a little nervous. "Could I, could I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure!" she said, and turned to Eric. "Always a pleasure". Jake nodded at him and they walked away.

Eric sighed, hoping he wasn't blushing anymore. Just then, he felt something being put on his head. He turned around. A grinning Tom had put his graduation cap on him and was now grabbing his shoulders in excitement.

"What's with the cap?" he asked, chuckling. "I still got a year here".

"Let me be" Tom said. "I did it!"

"You did" Eric said, grinning. "I'm so proud of you". 

Tom smiled and kissed him, not caring that anyone could see them. "That means the world to me".

"That's so sweet!"

Tom and Eric's smiles disappeared, and they turned around to face the unwanted guest.

"I'm really happy for you guys" said Kelly, with a big grin on her face as she raised a plastic cup with soda. "May you be happy and never take a moment for granted".

Tom forced a smile. "Thank you, Kelly". 

Kelly drank from her cup, nodded, amd walked away, still grinning. But Eric once again saw her eye twitch. That was not normal at all.

Just in that moment, Labib approached them, looking in the direction Kelly had gone.

"Hey" he greeted. "Bitch giving you a hard time?".

Eric shook his head. "Something's off, and I can't figure out what".

"I don't give a flying fuck about her" said Tom, holding Eric's hand. He gave his a peck on the nose, as Eric put the graduation cap back on his head. "All I care about is us and all the fun we're gonna have this summer".

"Summer can wait, guys, right now, let's go for pizza" said Labib, still on his phone.

"Oh, but I told Jeannie we would wait for her" said Eric. 

"I don't think she's coming" said Labib. 

"Why not?" Tom asked.

"I just saw her making out with Jake Carter" he replied and shuddered. "It was gross".

"Whatever it is" said Tom, placing his arm around Eric's shoulders. "I'm sure we are worse". 

He and Eric stared at each other before smiling and sharing a little kiss. 


	11. Sexual Healing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song by Marvin Gaye.

Summer started without a hitch. Sunny days, clear skies, hot weather and relax was all Tom and Eric got for the season and they were just so happy about that.

Almost everyday they would go out and enjoy the sun, walking around the park or down the streets, and sometimes they just walked slowly, enjoying the calm and the silence of the night, for no one got out or were busy and had their own vacation. Nobody bothered them.

Other times, they just stayed home, watching TV, movies, playing videogames or even board games. Not having anything else to do but keep each other company was definitely the one and only factor that made their summer the best ever. It didn't matter that their parents travelled a lot during that time, they took advantage to spend time together, spend the night, have breakfast, all like they were already a married couple or something. They hadn't touched  _that_ subject, and didn't feel ready to either, that would be something to talk about and do later.

But, putting that aside, they always had a pretty good time.

That day, Independence Day, Tom arrived at Eric's house with a bag full of snacks and a box of donuts. He rang the bell, but no one answered, which made him frown.

 _"Weird"_ he thought.  _"He said he would be here all day"._

He rang the bell again, but still no one answered. Confused, he looked around. Eric's mom's car wasn't there, as it was supposed to, and Eric's car  _was_ there, so he obviously  _was_ inside. So why wasn't he answering the door? Intrigued, and a little worried, he put his bag and box on the floor, and started ringing the bell over and over again, thinking maybe Eric had fallen asleep and hoping nothing had happened to him.

He rang the bell a few more times and went to knock (or pound) on the door when the door swung open and Tom's fist almost hit Eric's annoyed face. He didn't flinch, nor he seemed pleased.

"Oh my God, what's the matter?" he demanded.

Tom didn't answer, busy eyeing Eric up and down. Eric was naked, and had only a towel around his waist, his hair was wet, and drops of water fell from it to his body. And the expression on his face, instead of intimidating, made the view way better. Tom's words got caught in his throat, and his eyes just couldn't stop exploring every millimetre of Eric's bare chest.

"I... Uh... Well..." 

"Come in" Eric said, rolling his eyes and stepping aside to let Tom in. Suspicious of the look his boyfriend was giving him, he held a grip on the towel to make sure it wouldn't fall off, and kept a close eye on Tom as he entered the house and sat on the couch. "I see you brought snacks".

"I, I f-figured we'd get hungry" he stammered. 

"Oh, ok. Then you better put the movie and get everything ready. I'll go change..." 

"Want me to help you?" Tom asked quickly before he could stop himself, having stood up.

Eric raised an eyebrow, unimpressed. Tom had covered his mouth, as if he had said the ultimate expression of profanity. Then, he went to his room.

Tom, as soon as Eric was gone, groaned silently in annoyance (at himself), and set up the DVD player and all the food, not knowing what to do about the strong tightness in his trousers. He went to the kitchen and poured himself some water. Taking deep breaths, he tried his best to relax, succesfully, which made him feel better and go back to the living room.

As he sat on the couch, he made sure the donuts, and the other stuff he had brought were on place. He had the movie on pause, and ready to start as soon as Eric was cuddling with him. Drumming his fingers on his thigh, he wondered if Eric would be wearing something nice or just something simple, maybe just a T-shirt and his underwear, considering they weren't planning on getting out (it wouldn't be the first time he saw him in those clothes either).

 _"But it's different now"_ he thought.  _"We are together now, it would not be appropriate"._

Wondering what took Eric so long, he decided to check his phone, and entered Instagram. Scrolling down the pictures of all the people he followed, he suddenly stopped when he spotted a picture of a very handsome man, who appeared to be wearing nothing except a towel around his waist. It was an artistic photograph, which had been taken by Tori. Tom knew his friend was very interested in pursuing a career in photography.

But the looks of the man and the lack of clothes just brought back the image of Eric, naked, wet, with only a towel around his waist, to Tom's mind. That sexy way in which drops of water fell from Eric's hair to his bare chest, and the way he glared at him; all of a sudden the tightness was back in Tom's trousers. He knew he should not be thinking that, they had only been dating for a few weeks, but then again, he was only 18.

And so, he slid a hand under his trousers, and grabbed himself, slowly stroking as he thought of the deep look his boyfriend gave him. He breathed in an out as his movements gained speed, a soft, imperceptible moan escaped from his lips and he closed his eyes for a second. He made a huge effort not to make any noise, as he started imagining his hands on the other boy's chest, and touching every inch of it, and taking that towel off of him. Letting out a small gasp, not too loud, Tom suddenly felt something wet and sticky on his hand. Almost panicking, he grabbed a few napkins and cleaned himself up, just as he heard the door of Eric's bedroom open and close.

Getting rid of the napkins, he pulled himself together and tried to seem casual as he waited for Eric to come. He was wearing something rather nice and comfortable. 

"What took you so long?" Tom asked, welcoming him with open arms as Eric sat and cuddled with him.

"Couldn't find my cologne, I had to wear my dad's" he replied, putting his cheek next to Tom's face so he could smell him. "Why do you look so agitated". 

"Nothing" he lied, taking advantage of Eric's closeness and kissing his cheek. "Why are you wearing cologne?"

"What, I can't smell nice for you?" Eric chuckled, placing his hand on Tom's chest. "Seriously though, you're breathing a little too fast, are you ok?"

"I am, I promise" Tom insisted. "I think I might still be a little surprised to have seen you, well, you know,  _that_ way".

Eric shrugged. "Don't worry. It's not like something was going to happen. I want us both to be ready if, well,  _that_ happens".

Tom nodded, a little disappointed. But of course, he understood and respected Eric's decision. "Of course. I do too". 

Eric smiled at him. "Glad to have that sorted out. Well, have we or have we not a movie to watch?"

"We have" Tom said with a grin, showing him the box of the DVD he had brought. "White Chicks".

"You're the best" Eric said, kissing him. Tom didn't complain, and kissed him back. 


	12. Hide Your Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song by Kiss.

Had the boys known how dreadful that day would be they would have just stayed home. But the sky was blue and clear, the sun shone bright and birds sang and everything was so beautiful. It was just too good to stay inside and do nothing.

But anyway, it all started ok. Eric woke up that morning when he felt his phone buzz next to him. Yawning and rubbing his eyes he slowly sat on the bed and just stared at the wall, half asleep. Another buzz brought him back to reality. He shook his head and leaned to the side of the bed to get his phone, and noticed he had two new messages from Tom.

_Tom:_

_Morning, beautiful :)_

_< 3_

Eric smiled. Both boys had the habit of always saying good morning and good night every single day, way before they had started dating actually, as well as telling and showing each other what they did or sharing memes or just talking about random stuff. Especially whenever they got bored at school. Now that they were together that had not changed, except for the fact that now they could give all the compliments and say as many sappy words as they pleased.

And that's exactly what they planned to do. 

_Eric:_

_Morning handsome <3_

Pet names, heart emojis, happy faces, they were embarrassing, especially whenever they started getting way too lovey-dovey with one another in front of their friends. Texting was no exception, but at least no one but them saw that. 

_Tom:_

_I can't wait to see you today :D_

Big date they planned to have that afternoon. After having lunch somewhere nearby, they would hang out at the park, and maybe go watch a movie or something. Their main object was to spend the day together.

_Eric:_

_Me neither ^^_

_I got something for you ;)_

Eric smiled as he glanced at a paper bag carefully placed on the floor next to the bedroom's door. Inside was a box that contained a small ornament, a little Cupid with his bow and arrow, all painted in black. The boy figured his boyfriend would appreciate its beauty.

_Tom:_

_Oooooh what is it??_

But of course Tom would want to know what it was right away, Eric thought, rolling his eyes.

_Eric:_

_It's a surprise, dummy xd_

_Tom:_

_Tell meeee_

_Pleeeeeease?? :)_

Man, Tom could be nagging sometimes. But Eric just couldn't feel annoyed. He found Tom's curiosity extremely cute. Still, no way in hell he was telling him. 

_Eric:_

_Then it wouldn't be a surprise D:_

_Tom:_

_Fine u.u_

_Eric:_

_I love you :*_

_Tom:_

_Love you too ^^_

Grinning like an idiot, Eric sent more heart emojis and tossed his phone on the bed, deciding to get ready. Nothing could ruin this day. Nothing. 

* * *

In a room of pink walls someone paced, glancing at the pictures on a nightstand, especially one in which a group of young people appeared smiling. 

They caressed the frame, and opened the drawer, taking out a black plastic bag. 

* * *

"Wow" said Amy, looking at her son walking down the stairs  a while later. "Someone looks happy". 

Eric grinned. "Cos I am".

After taking a shower and changing, Eric had taken his phone and spent an hour or two texting with his boyfriend, and only stopped because Amy had called him for breakfast, and Tom went for a run. 

"Big plans for today?" she asked as she put the plates with eggs and cups on the table.

"Yep. Tom and I will be at the park. We might go to the movies, but depends on the time".

"As long as you have fun, sweetie".

Eric sat with her. "Dad left early again?"

"His job is very demanding" she replied. "You know that. He said he'd be back in time for dinner, though".

"Ok" he said, taking out his phone. "I guess I'll call him before I go out".

* * *

Tom had gone out for his morning run as everyday. Or every day of the summer, for he figured he wouldn't have time when he went to college. As he passed a few stores, he noticed one that sold ornaments and handicrafts. 

 _"Eric's got something for me"_ he thought.  _"I should get him something nice too"._

So, he stood next to a blonde girl who admired some handmade necklaces. She was pretty, and seemed like a nice person. She looked at him and gave him a mild smile. Tom smiled back at her.

 _"She seems nice"_ he thought, as he saw her leave, having purchased a black one, which had a small golden stone.  _"I bet Eric would like her"._

Looking over the many crafts the store offered, his eyes spotted a small bracelet, made of red and white beads, with a small silver heart in the middle. Curiously, engraved on it was a small T.

 _"T of Troy"_ he thought, chuckling at the reference, and wondering if Eric would get it too. There was no question, it was perfect. 

He paid for it, and after having it put in a little bag, he turned around. Only to jump in surprise at the person standing behind, and way too close to him. 

"God-fucking-dammit!" he exclaimed, clutching his chest, feeling his heart beating fast.

"Hiii!" a grinning Kelly greeted, a little too excited for Tom's liking. She wore a pink skirt, jeans and black and white trainers. She also carried a small backpack.

"Kelly, you almost killed me!" Tom exclaimed.

Kelly tightened her grip on the backpack's straps, but kept smiling. In fact, she chuckled. "Tom! Why would you say that?"

Tom raised an eyebrow. "You scared me".

This time, Kelly laughed. "Oh, it was only a joke! Ooh, what's that?" 

She was pointing at the bag containing the bracelet, which Tom held.

"Uh, just a bracelet, you know".

"For Eric?" she teased.

Visibly unsettled, Tom nodded. "Yeah".

"That's so wonderful and cute! Aw, I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks?" he replied, nervously smiling.

 Again, Kelly's eye started twitching again, but Tom didn't notice. Perhaps it was because she quickly looked at her wrist, at a watch that wasn't there.

"Oh, well, I should get going" she said, still smiling. "Have fun, toodles!"

As she walked away, Tom couldn't help the feeling that something wasn't right. That feeling had been bugging him ever since Eric told him about it on prom night. He was starting to think her attitude had something to do with their breakup.

"Hey, Kelly!" he called.

She turned around.

"I'm sorry it turned out this way". He meant it.

She looked at him. Her smile fell just a little bit. "I know".

She walked away, and Tom wasn't sure what that meant. 

* * *

"Yeah, ok. I'll be back for dinner. Ok. Love you dad" said Eric, and hung up his phone. 

His mom, having gone to the kitchen to wash the dishes, entered the dining room again. "You already going?" 

"In a bit" he replied. "Dad is having a meeting, it was best to call him now".

Amy nodded, and cupped his face. "Oh, sweetie. It's so good to see you happy". 

"I am happy" he said, smiling. "Happier than I've ever been".

"I'm glad" she said. "It's a good look on you".

Eric smiled as Amy passed her hand over his hair. "Oh my sweet boy. When did you grow so much".

"That's what you get for not being around" he joked.

"Oh, shush!" she chuckled, slapping tenderly his head. "Your dad and I love you so much".

"I love you too" he said, hugging her. 

* * *

A few hours later, Tom, having already showered and changed, waited patiently sitting on a bench at the park. Or as patiently as he could. He bounced his right leg up and down and his hands clutched the small bag with the bracelet inside. He felt nervous for he wondered if his present would be topped by Eric's. He even wondered if Eric would like it. 

"Hey" said someone behind him, making him jump. 

"Fuck!" he screamed, turning around. His startled expression relaxed at the sight of a smiling Eric, who was literally beaming at him. Tom never thought Eric could look any more beautiful, but everytime they saw each other he felt proven wrong. It made him smile too. 

"Hi" he said, standing up, walking round the bench and yanking Eric into a kiss, which he gladly reciprocated. Eric threw his arms around Tom's neck, as he held Eric's head firmly, not letting him pull away. Not that Eric wanted to, anyway.

"Tom" Eric chuckled between kisses.

"Hmm?" he replied.

"I need to breathe".

Tom chuckled too and deepened the kiss, letting go with a wet sound. Staring stupidly at each other, they laughed for a moment. 

"Sorry" said Tom. "I just missed you".

Eric grinned. "You saw me yesterday, you goof".

"So?"

"You're incredible". 

"You love me and you know it"

"Of course I do".

Tom kissed him again. It was then when he saw the bag Eric was carrying. "What's that?"

"Something for you" he smiled, giving it to him.

Tom didn't even bother to hide his excitement. He opened the bag, eager to see what it was, and smiled when he saw the little Cupid. "Aw, it's so pretty!"

"You like it?" Eric asked, smiling too.

"Of course I do!" Tom exclaimed. But then his smile fell. "Although now I feel my gift is, well, nothing".

Eric couldn't help but smile more. He couldn't believe how cute Tom was, even when pouting. "You have something for me?"

"Yeah" he replied, giving him the small bag.

Eric opened the bag, and took out the bracelet. His face just lightened up, especially when he saw the silver heart. 

Unfortunately, Tom didn't seem to notice that. "I know it's not big and pretty as what you gave me but I just couldn't come up with anything else..."

"I love it" Eric said, throwing himself into Tom's arms.

Tom let out a sigh of relief. "Thank God".

Eric giggled, and put his wrist in front of Tom's face. "Put it on me?"

Tom grinned, and put the bracelet around Eric's wrist. Eric stared adoringly at the silver heart, touching the T on it. 

"T of Troy" he chuckled.

Tom yanked Eric into another deep kiss, glad he got that reference.

He pulled away, and caressed his face. "Wanna walk around?"

"Sure" he replied, standing up.

Tom held Eric's hand as they walked through the glass, ignoring the rest of the world, just holding each other's gazes and smiling.

As they reached the sidewalk, they saw a man selling cones of ice cream, next to a car parked nearby. 

"Wait for me" said Tom. "I'll buy you one".

"Ok" he said.

As Tom approached the old man, Eric watched him, not believing how lucky he was to have found him, to have him, to love him. That someone adored him. That he was happy.

But then, he looked forward, and his smile faded. Just as Tom, a few metres away, had bought two cones, and had turned to look at his boyfriend. The old man stared in horror, as many passers-by looked and gasped. The cones ended on the floor.

BANG. 

BANG. 

BANG. 

Everything that happened next seemed to be in slow motion. People screaming, others escaping. Tom ran towards Eric, and Eric had fallen to the ground, as the old man quickly called for help. Tom threw himself on his knees next to Eric, looking, horrified, at the three bloody wounds on his boyfriend's body. As he looked up, he saw someone who wore a gray hood being tackled to the ground by three men.

Eric was awake, but the shock was so big he wasn't responding to the pain. Tom held his head, and caressed his cheek, hoping to soothe him. He wasn't crying, nor freaking out. He was expressionless.

And that lack of emotion remained when he heard sirens approaching, and it remained when Eric passed out.


	13. Australia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song by Manic Street Preachers.

Tom stared numbly, sitting in the waiting room of the hospital as Eric's mother paced in front of him, while talking on her phone.

"Yes, yes, I already spoke with his dad" she was saying. "Yes, he's on his way. What else should we do? No, there isn't a name yet. Ok, we'll wait. Still in surgery. Ok. Ok, thank you, Rafi".

She disconnected and sat next to Tom. He hadn't said anything since she arrived. Amy understood, though. The boy was in shock. She didn't even know how he had gathered enough strength to call her with the news. And, after pulling herself together, when she arrived, Tom just sat and stared. It had been hours. She needed answers.

So far, she knew very few details of what had happened. She knew Eric had been shot three times, and he was in a very dangerous state. She knew the shooter had been caught seconds after attacking Eric by some passers-by, but had not been identified by the police yet. And she knew the police didn't suspect a hate crime, but an act of revenge of some nature. She didn't understand why, or what her son could have done to deserve such a thing, but trusted she would be told something very soon.

But for now, she would hear Tom's version. If he dared to talk at all.

"Oh, sweetheart" she said softly. "Look at your hands".

Tom's hands were covered in blood, as was his shirt and part of his trousers. He didn't even seem to care at all.

"Would you like to wash them?" she asked, in the same soft tone. "Change clothes maybe".

Tom shook his head no slightly. 

Amy sighed. "How did they let you in the ambulance?"

"Told them I was his brother" he replied in a very small voice. "For some reason they believed me".

Amy chuckled. "Smart boy".

Tom just nodded, and looked down at his hands as he played with them. He didn't care about the blood on them. He cared about the boy that blood belonged to. 

"I spoke with my lawyer" Amy continued. "He said there's already a suspect in custody, but refused to tell me who it was over the phone. He's actually downstairs and coming here to tell us everything".

Tom did not reply. Instead, he kept playing with his hands, now staring at the floor. 

Amy sighed. "Sweetie, you have to tell me something. I know what happened exactly, but I need the details".

She put her hand carefully on his shoulder. "Please".

Tom closed his eyes, be it to gain strength or just to focus. But he talked. "We were just walking. I saw this guy, he was selling ice cream and I just thought why not. And I told Eric to wait for me, and as soon as he was alone, he was..."

He couldn't finish that sentence. Amy studied him carefully. Tom's eyes were dry, his posture was tense, and his voice hadn't broken. He looked scared, shocked, traumatized.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, even though she knew it was a stupid question.

But Tom closed his eyes again, although no tears fell down his face. "I don't know".

Amy nodded. She felt awful for the poor boy. She knew the uncertainty about Eric's condition was killing him, and while she as a mother was also worried, deep down she knew her son would survive at all costs. She just hoped Tom had the same confidence, though given the circumstances, that wouldn't be possible.

Before she could say anything, the doors of the elevator opened, and a man, carrying a briefcase, came out of it, walking in their direction. He was tall, wore a gray suit and a dark blue beanie, which matched his beard, and his youth, for he was in his early thirties.

"Hi, Rafi" Amy greeted, standing up as the man reached them.

"Amy" he said, and leaned to a side to look at the somber boy. "Tom".

When he didn't reply, Rafi raised an eyebrow, but turned to Amy. "I'm really sorry".

"Thank you. Eric will pull through, though. I know he will".

"Did my brother tell you anything?"

Amy shook her head and sat again. "All I know is that he would be in charge of the procedure and that Eric was in a delicate condition because of where he was shot, but that was hours ago. They must still be working. Three bullets, Rafi, three. Who can be that sick?"

Rafi sat in front of her and opened his briefcase, taking out a few papers. "Well, I might have the answer to that here. And many other things".

"You do?"

"I said I might" he corrected, checking the papers. "They gave me the files, but I was such in a rush I wasn't able to read them".

Reading carefully for a few minutes, his frown turned to surprise and let out a "huh".

"What, what does 'huh' mean?" Amy demanded.

"Well" he said, raising an eyebrow. "Eric's shooter..."

"Benny" said Tom suddenly, having looked up and showed some emotion for the first time in hours.

Amy and Rafi looked at him and then behind Rafi. Everyone stood up. 

Benny, Rafi's brother, approached the trio. He was shorter than Rafi, even though he was older, had black hair and wore black glasses and a lab coat, with green scrubs underneath it. He looked serious.

"Ok, what is it? How is he?" Amy asked. "Tell me. Whatever it is, I can handle it".

Benny raised his hands to calm her. "Eric was shot once in the chest and twice in the abdomen. He was pretty critical when he arrived. A few more minutes, who knows".

"But he's going to be ok, isn't he?" asked Rafi.

"We hope he will" Benny replied. "But he's too weak, he lost too much blood. We had to put him into an induced coma. His left lung was compromised too, so he's also with a ventilator".

"There are good news, though" he added, seeing Amy's face fall. "The bullets that hit his abdomen missed his stomach and liver. Thank God, that will save him some trouble".

"How long will he be in an induced coma?" Amy asked. She caught a glimpse of Tom, whose face showed a mix of shock, anger and horror.  _"My God, he's way too quiet"._

"Just a few days" he replied. "He'll most likely be awake before the weekend".

"Oh, that's a good thing, right?"

"Yeah, Richard said so, and I believe him".

Amy nodded. "So, can we see Eric now?".

"Well, we just took him to recovery, but as soon as he's taken to a room of his own I'll tell you" he replied.

"Ok" she said, and turned to Rafi. "You were going to tell me..."

"Oh, yes, yes" he said, sitting again and grabbing his briefcase. He took the papers again. "By the moment I arrived at the station, the police had already identified the culprit".

"Well?" Amy asked, sitting with Tom. Benny was standing behind Rafi. "Who was it? I'm gonna nail the son of a bitch once I know".

"Well, for starters" he replied. "The shooter wasn't a man. It was a woman".

That caught Tom's attention. Feeling too overwhelmed to listen to anything, he had sat and leaned down, hiding his face in his hands. The moment Rafi said it had been a woman, he looked up. He was starting to get suspicious. "What?"

"In fact" Rafi continued. "It was a girl. Benny, you know her. It's Richard's daughter".

Benny looked aghast. "No. It can't be..."

Tom refused to believe. It just couldn't be true. Something about this Richard's name sounded familiar. Although he couldn't be that sure, after all, he had never met him.

"It is" Rafi confirmed. "Eighteen years old. Identified as Kelly Palmer".


	14. You Can Let Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song by Backstreet Boys (took me long enough)

Tom returned to his catatonic state once Rafi delivered the news it had been Kelly who shot Eric. He just couldn't believe it. His ex girlfriend was the culprit, and he hadn't even seen it coming. Now he understood what Eric was saying about her acting strange. Tom had thought he was only exaggerating, and now he regretted it deeply.

But what tortured him the most was that he had actually seen and talked to Kelly that very morning. There had been the signs again, and he had failed to see them. He was sure that if Eric died he would never forgive himself, even though Benny had told him that his boyfriend was actually out of danger.

But his state. Eric was lying on a hospital bed with a ventilator in an induced coma and Tom just couldn't help feeling it had all been his fault. He felt he could have somehow prevented the whole ordeal, even though there was no logical way for that thinking.

Amy had gone first to see Eric. Benny had explained they were being extra careful with him for his wounds were delicate and any mistake could easily send him to the Intensive Care Unit, and that, should Eric wake up before planned, he had to be kept from strong emotions or shock. But Benny knew that wasn't too probable, Eric had better chances of recovering in a coma.

Everyone agreed, but Tom stood up and left without saying anything. Knowing he would want to be alone, Amy sent Rafi to follow him, but to not approach him too much. She wanted to make sure he would not go after his ex-girlfriend or do anything he would later regret. But he didn't. Instead, Tom went straight home and locked himself in his room.

Rafi waited for Tom's parents, and that evening he had a long talk with them about what had happened. Once they knew all the details, he left, and they tried to talk to their son, unsuccessfully. Tom only got out of his room to go to the bathroom, and refused to eat or talk.

Eric's friends found out the same day of the attack, and they were fast coming to the hospital, some of them (Jeannie, Mikaela and Tori) in the verge of a breakdown. For the doctors, especially Benny, feared they would make a big fuss in his room, it was decided they would not enter the room, but they were allowed to see him through the window, at least until he woke up and was strong enough to not be disturbed.

When they heard it had been Kelly who shot Eric, their first reaction was of shock. And then fury came. Labib left the waiting room cursing loudly and more than ever before, shortly followed by Brandon. Jeannie and Mikaela were ready to kill Kelly, and Tori was ready to stop them, or so she said. But the three girls were furious and almost caused a big scene in the waiting room when Amy told them they were not allowed to take any action of any nature against Kelly. Beau was the only one wise enough not to say anything. Being the oldest of the group, it was only natural he kept his cool and just sat, processing everything he had been told.

And so, three long days passed, Eric was still in a coma, and his friends still came to see him, but had become worried about Tom now, who still refused to leave his house. In fact, he refused to get out of his room at all. Jeannie and Labib had gone to his house to try to talk to him, but Tom only told them to leave him alone from inside his room. His parents weren't too lucky either. They had tried to talk to him whenever he got out to go to the bathroom, but he just wouldn't listen.

That day, Jeannie, Mikaela and Labib decided to try once again. They knew they had little chances of making any progress, but they had to. Tom hadn't even seen Eric. His last memory of Eric was him, hurt, covered in blood and not awake. They wanted Tom to see him and see he was not in danger anymore.

And so, Jeannie knocked on the door, which was almost immediately opened by Tom's mother. She didn't ask anything, she just let them in, hopeful this time they would succeed.

They walked upstairs, Jeannie leading them, and she started knocking loudly on the door of Tom's bedroom. There was a moment of silence, and then they heard a muffled voice from inside say something, but they did not understand what.

Jeannie frowned. "What?"

"Go away" said Tom from inside, clearer and sternly.

"Bro, come on" said Labib. "You haven't come out in days, you haven't even seen Eric, let us help you, goddammit!"

"Way to be subtle" said Mikaela, with her arms crossed and rolling her eyes. "Tom, please, we're worried about you!"

"Please, go away" Tom said from inside the room.

Jeannie was about to argue some more, but Labib stopped her. She looked at him, confused.

"Ok, we tried, guys" he said loudly. "Guess, we'll have to go. Come on".

"What?" Mikaela said. "Labib, what are you..."

"Shut up" he said, as he ushered them down the stairs. While the girls were down, he returned to the top, and waited, hiding.

"Labib, what the hell are you doing?" Jeannie hissed from the bottom of the stairs.

"Shh!" he said, raising a hand to stop them from going upstairs too, and kept waiting.

Not for too long, though. After a few minutes of silence (and uncertainty for the girls), Tom got out of his bedroom to go to the bathroom. When he got close enough, Labib jumped from his hiding spot and grabbed him strongly, so Tom wouldn't break free, and dragged him downstairs.

"What the fuck?!" Tom exclaimed in surprise, struggling with Labib's grip. "Let me go!"

Labib, surprisingly stronger than Tom, dragged him to the living room and tossed him on the sofa. That's when he and the girls got to take a good look at him for the first time in days.

Tom wore grey sweatpants, white socks and an old yellow T-shirt. Judging by the look of his hair it seemed he hadn't showered all that time, and by the bags under his eyes he had definitely not slept too much, if not at all. But eyes, while a little red because of the lack of sleep, seemed quite normal. Like he hadn't even cried. One would normally expect that from someone who had been through a huge shock, but Tom's lack of emotion was so evident it was actually disturbing.

"My God, Tom" said Jeannie, going to hug him. But Tom raised his hand to stop her, not wanting to be touched.

"I'm ok" he said. "I want to be alone".

"You're not ok, man" said Labib. "Look at you. Let us help you".

"I don't need any help" Tom insisted, standing up. "From none of you. Look, I appreciate the concern, but I'm ok".

"Tell that to your face" Mikaela muttered, rolling her eyes.

Jeannie glared at her, and turned to her friend. "Tom, please. You need to pull yourself together. You haven't even seen Eric..."

"Don't say his name".

"Tom" said Labib. "This has been a huge shock to you, we get it..."

"I SAID I'M OK!" he snapped.

Everyone stood silent. Tom glared at them. He truly understood and appreciated them coming to his house and check on him but at the moment the pressure was just too much for him. He had seen his ex girlfriend shoot Eric in cold blood. He had seen Eric almost die in his arms. That image of him kept him from going to see him, no matter what the doctors said, no matter how good the prognosis actually was. He couldn't bring himself to go and see him, no matter how bad he wanted to. He just couldn't.

Calming himself down, Tom sighed, and rubbed his face. "I don't need this".

"Wait, where are you going?" asked Jeannie, seeing that he had turned around.

"To the bathroom!" he exclaimed, glancing at her sternly. "That was where I was going in the first place".

He ran upstairs, and his friends heard the sound of a door being shut closed.

Jeannie sighed, putting her hand on her forehead and sitting down. "This is a disaster".

"Yeah" said Mikaela, sitting next to her. "What are we gonna do?"

"Well we definitely can't force him to go to the hospital" said Labib. "We know him well enough to know he won't".

"But what else can we do?" said Jeannie. "We already tried everything! You saw him, he wouldn't even come out of his fucking bedroom!"

"Hadn't it been for you, he wouldn't have talked to us in the beginning" Mikaela agreed.

The sound of the toilet flushing was heard.

"Well, he should be coming downstairs right now" said Jeannie. "Maybe we can do it again, you know. Try to talk to him softly, convince him to go".

Labib nodded. "Ok, we could try that. He's shocked, we should be careful when we approach the subject".

Mikaela nodded, agreeing. She then frowned. "He's taking a while, isn't he?"

"Maybe he locked himself in his bedroom again" said Labib, rolling his eyes and going upstairs.

Jeannie sighed. "This shouldn't have happened at all".

"I know" said Mikaela. "I swear, when I get my hands on that bitch..."

"You're  _not_ going violent on her" said Jeannie firmly. "We have enough problems already".

"Fine" she said, crossing her arms. She was about to say something snarky about Kelly when Labib rushed downstairs. His face showed worry and horror.

"Tom's gone".

"What?!" said Jeannie, standing up immediately.

"He's not in the bathroom, and he's not in his bedroom either!"

"But maybe he went to his parents' bedroom or to the terrace" Mikaela suggested.

"Tom's mom is alone and the terrace is empty, Mikaela!" Labib raged. "I entered his bedroom and the window was open, he's fucking gone!" 

* * *

Tom had actually gone to the bathroom, but instead of going downstairs to meet his friends, he went to his bedroom, changed his T-shirt and escaped through the window. He loved his friends, he did, but he was just not in the mood to deal with them. 

So he ran as far as he could, and as fast as he could, directionless, but determined to get away from everything. They just didn't get what he had gone through. 

So he ran, not paying any attention to where he was going. It was only when he got tired of running that he noticed his surroundings.

He had arrived at the park. Whether it had been consciously or unconsciously was beyond him, but there he was, on the sidewalk, panting and sweating. Very few people were there, and there was something quite strange about the place where he was standing. He looked to the right, and there was that old man selling ice cream. Trembling, he looked down, and saw a small, dark stain. Eric's blood.

Feeling his hands shake, Tom finally dropped down on his knees and broke down, touching the now dry stain. His cries did not attract anybody's attention for no one was standing too close to where he was. So Tom felt free to finally sob and cry, refraining from screaming for he did not want to cause a scene, but he stayed down on his knees and touching the dark stain of blood on the sidewalk.

It was unfair, cruel, that Eric had to suffer such a fate and Tom got to remain unharmed. It had been him who dumped Kelly, Eric had absolutely nothing to do with anything. He had closed his eyes as the tears fell when he felt two hands on his shoulders. He believed it was one of his friends, who had probably followed him. It wasn't.

He looked up, and found himself face to face with a concerned girl. Much to his surprise, she looked familiar.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

Tom sniffed, and rubbed his eyes. He got the impression the girl had recognised him too. 

"I know you" he said, looking better at her. She was blonde, wore a black jacket and had a black handmade necklace with a golden stone. "I saw you at that store".

The girl nodded, and gave him a small smile. "My name's Madison, but you can call me Maddie. What's your name".

"Tom" he replied, trying to keep it together.

"Nice to meet you" she said. "What's the matter?"

Tom opened his mouth to speak, but instead of saying anything he shook his head and started sobbing again, a little bit louder, covering his face with both hands. 

Having uncovered the blood stain on the ground, Maddie saw it, and gasped. She had seen Tom look at the bracelets that day, and figured he wanted to get something for his significant other. Putting two and two together, and seeing the stain, she instantly knew something bad had to have happened. Perhaps the worst.

"Oh my God" she gasped.

"My b-boyfriend was s-shot h-here" Tom tried to explain.

"But... Is he ok?"

"I don't know" he sobbed. "I haven't even seen him".

"Why?" Maddie asked.

"I can't" Tom whispered.

"What do you mean? Of course you can! And you should".

"It's been three days, and I can't bring myself to see him, it's too much".

"I get it" Maddie said, feeling bad for Tom. "But your boyfriend, he must be wondering where you are".

Tom shook his head. "He's in a coma".

"Better reason to see him" she reasoned. "Hey, it's ok. I know it's been a shock, but he needs you. Who knows, maybe your presence might even help him wake up and recover".

Tom shook his head, dropping more tears. 

"If you can't do it for you, it's alright" said Maddie. "If not for you, do it for him. Do you love him?" 

Tom looked at her. His eyes were red. "More than anything".

Maddie smiled at him. "Then go. Be with him. Be there for him".

Tom exhaled, calming himself down, and finally nodded. "You're right. I... I gotta see him. Gotta tell him I love him".

He stood up, as did Maddie. "Thank you".

"It was my pleasure" she said. "Do you want me to go with you?"

"Nah, I'll be fine" he replied. "But I'll see you around".

"Of course. I hope I meet your guy" she smiled.

Tom smiled too, and walked away. 

* * *

Amy got out of Eric's room to meet Rafi, who was waiting for her. 

"Any news?" she asked. 

"The girl was denied bail" he replied. "And she'll be processed as an adult".

"Well, she is so it makes no difference" she shrugged.

"Benny told me his colleague is furious" said Rafi. "You know, her dad. He's trying to see if he can make her plea not guilty by reason of insanity".

Amy frowned. "Insanity?"

"Shooting someone only because you're jealous? No one in their right mind does that".

"Can we fight that?"

"It can't be that difficult" he replied. "But it should depend on her defense. I doubt she will get anything less than 35 years, though" 

"Are you sure?"

"Attempted murder, Amy. It's serious. I..."

"Tom" Amy said.

Rafi turned around, and saw Tom, who had just arrived. He looked tired, his eyes were red, his look was definitely disastrous.

"Oh, sweetheart" she said, but refraining from hugging him, knowing he wouldn't want that.

"Hey, um" he said, scratching the nape of his head timidly. "Can I... Can I see him?"

"Of course you can" she replied, stepping aside and letting him into the room.

Tom took a deep breath and entered. It wasn't a pretty sight. 

Eric laid on a bed, next to a beeping machine that monitored his heart beatings, and wore an oxigen mask, apart from an IV and some little lumps on his chest indicated where he had been shot. Tom's heart broke. Eric looked so calm yet so hurt. He did not deserve that.

He slowly approached the bed, and sat on a chair next to it. He couldn't resist anymore. He let the tears fall again.

"Hey baby" he said. "Sorry I'm late. I was busy being a coward".

He chuckled sadly. "Benny says you're gonna make a full recovery. I really hope you do, 'cause I've got big plans for us".

Taking Eric's hand, Tom breathed again to keep it together, but he just couldn't.

"I'm sorry" he sobbed. "I know I gotta be strong for you and I know that you need me and I'm sorry I wasn't here the past three days. I'm sorry I was a fucking mess. But I'm here, and no matter what anyone says, I'm not going anywhere until you're ok again". 

He caressed softly his hair. "I know you're just sleeping, but I miss you like crazy. And I promise, I'll get you justice. Kelly's gonna pay for what she did. You just come back to me, will you?"

Tom stood up, and leaned down to kiss Eric's forehead, still grabbing his hand. And a kiss became two, and then three, and then four. He had just missed him so much.

"I love you" he whispered, still caressing Eric's hair with his free hand.

The only moment when he opened his eyes was when, much to his surprise, he felt his hand was being squeezed back. 


	15. Where The Streets Have No Name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song by U2.

Tom kissed Eric's forehead several times as he was waking up, not caring how wet his face was because of all the tears he dropped. Eric was just moving his head and letting out a few soft moans, and Tom just chuckled and cupped Eric's face. 

Having frowned at the several amount of kisses on his head, Eric slowly opened his eyes, adjusting to the light of the room, and formed a weak smile when he saw a tired, red-eyed, but smiling Tom staring down at him, and took off the oxygen mask. 

"Hey" he said, in a weak, raspy voice.

"Don't 'hey' me" Tom chuckled, kissing him again on the forehead. Caressing his hair, he smiled. "You scared me to death".

"Sorry" Eric whispered.

"Don't" he said. "I'm the one who's sorry. I promised I would take care of you and I failed. Look at you, I left you alone and look where you are..."

He trailed off, for Eric had taken his hand and looked at him in the eye. Tom had never seen a look so stern yet so loving on Eric's face. 

Eric ran his thumb on the back of Tom's hand, soothing him. "It's not your fault".

"Yes, it is" Tom whispered, closing his eyes.

"Hey". Eric let go of Tom's hand and placed it on his cheek, wiping away a tear. Tom sat and hid his face on Eric's chest, sobbing, as Eric gently caressed his hair.

"It's ok" said Eric, kissing the top of Tom's head. "It's ok. I'm here, and I love you".

"I love you so much" Tom cried. "How can you be so forgiving? You're here because of me. How can you not hate me?"

"I'm still alive" he replied. "There's no way you would have known this would happen".

"I should have" said Tom, knowing it had been all Kelly's doing.

"Why do you say that?"

Tom was about to reveal to him who had shot him, and that he had seen her before the attack, but remembered Benny had told him Eric couldn't be exposed to huge shocks, for he was too weak. Instead, he shook his head. "I was supposed to protect you".

"No, you weren't" he replied. "And even if you were, there's no way you could have prevented this. Tom, I don't blame you for this at all. In fact, I'm grateful. You saved me".

"How?"

"I do remember you held me. You helped, and that's enough for me".

"It shouldn't be enough. I would have taken that bullet for you. I should have, it wasn't even meant for you".

Eric frowned. "What do you mean?"

Tom couldn't answer, for the door was opened, and Benny entered the room, followed by Amy. 

"Hey, Tom, we were thinking... Oh my God, Eric!" Benny exclaimed.

"You're awake!" said Amy, rushing to her son's side.

"I should give you some time" said Tom, standing up.

"Oh, you don't have to go" she said.

Tom shook his head. "No, no, uh, I should get cleaned up anyway".

He leaned down and kissed Eric, this time on the lips. "I'll be back soon, ok?"

"Don't take too long" Eric smiled. His voice was still low and raspy. "I love you".

"I love you too" Tom said, kissing his forehead again. After waving at Benny and Amy, he was out of the room.

Tom closed the door of the room, and turned around. But he came face to face with another doctor, whose look on him was of pure hate and disgust: Richard Palmer. Though Tom had never actually met him, he instantly knew who he was, after all, Kelly looked a lot like him.

"Mr Palmer" he said, trying to sound polite and calm.

"It's  _doctor_ Palmer for you" he spat, and crossed his arms. "So, you are the boy who broke my little girl's heart and dumped her like she meant nothing for another  _boy_ ".

 _"Wasn't aware Kelly had a heart"_ Tom couldn't help thinking. He did not like Richard's tone at all, he figured he wasn't fond of him or his love for "another boy". But he was not going to let Richard make him feel bad. With Eric awake and recovering, Tom was beginning to go back to his old self, and that meant the old sassy and sarcastic Tom. Of course he knew better than to engaging into a verbal fight with his ex's father. So instead of that, he tried to sound as relaxed as possible. "I'm sorry,  _doctor_ Palmer".

"I hope you're happy" Richard said. "My poor daughter is suffering in that horrible prison cell while you stand here in front of me looking joyful as ever".

 _"Joyful?"_ Tom thought indignantly. His eyes were still red and quite puffy. "Mis...  _Doctor_ Palmer, I'm not sure you understand the meaning of joyful". 

Richard narrowed his eyes, and glanced at Eric's room. "I hope driving my sweet Kelly to insanity was worth it. She does not deserve a life in abnormality, you smashed her heart joining the fag club alongside that little..."

"Doctor Palmer" a voice said from his left.

Richard and Tom turned. Benny had just come out of Eric's room, having heard what Richard had said and he did not look happy at all.

"Doctor Fine" Richard said, raising an eyebrow.

"Doctor Palmer, I should tell you that's no way of speaking to a visitor nor of a patient" said Benny sternly. "This is a hospital, and you should know to separate your personal feelings from work".

"Need I remind you Mr Beckerman is  _my_ patient?" Richard spat.

"Doesn't give you any right to speak like that" he replied. "Be ethical, Richard".

"I must see my patient" Richard said. He pushed Tom aside with his shoulder and entered Eric's room, closing the door behind him.

Banny glared at the door. "Fucking prick".

Tom looked at him, amused. "I thought you guys were friends".

"We are colleagues, and I respect and admired his work, it's very remarkable" he said. "But he's an awful person, let me tell you. That's why I disagree when people say he's one of the best doctors in this hospital. He's skilled, yeah, but that's not enough. Your habilities don't matter if you aren't decent to the people, especially when you work with them on a daily basis. It's something many of us forget, they all think knowing the cure to diseases is enough, but that's not true. Manners are a great deal in this field, no matter your personal opinion".

"It's not just that" said Tom. "He hates me because he blames all this on me".

"He's being irrational. Don't listen to anything he says. Absolutely anything".

Tom nodded. "I should go. Thank you, Benny".

"My pleasure, Tom. Glad to see you're back".

Tom smiled and turned around. Just as the doors of the elevator opened, he found himself face to face with Jeannie, Mikaela and Labib. 

"Oh my God, you're here!" Jeannie exclaimed, hugging him.

"We looked for you everywhere!" said Labib. "I guess we should have looked here first, heh. At least you are ok".

"You definitely look way better than you were this morning" said Mikaela suspiciously. "What's going on?" 

Tom grinned. "Eric's awake, guys. He's still weak, but he's awake!"

"Oh, that's amazing!"

"I knew it!"

"Thank God!"

"Yeah, he's now with his doctor" said Tom, stepping into the elevator as his friends stepped out of it. "I think they will let you see him now".

"We'll try" said Jeannie.

"Oh, by the way" said Tom, as the doors of the elevator began closing. "Eric's doctor is Kelly's dad, ok bye!"

"What?!" Labin said, turning around. The elevator had closed.

"Ugh, will we ever get rid of anything related to that bitch?" Mikaela complained.

"Who cares" said Jeannie, rolling her eyes. 

* * *

"Oh, baby, we were so worried" said Amy as she caressed Eric's hair. Benny had gone out of the room, having heard a commotion outside. "Thank God you're awake". 

"How long was I asleep?" he asked. "I mean, I know I must have gone under surgery, but... It must have been a long time, judging by Tom's reaction". 

"Um, sweetie" she hesitated. "I don't think you should worry about that now, you should focus on regaining your strength and getting better". 

"Mom, I'm not a child. I'm pretty sure I can handle this kind of information". 

"It's just that I don't want you to stress unnecessarily". 

"That long?" Eric asked, trying to hide his uneasiness. "Mom, just tell me". 

Amy sighed. She truly hoped Eric was strong enough. "You were in a really bad shape when you were shot, so after your surgery you were pretty delicate. You had to be put in an induced coma". 

Eric nodded. He could handle that. He only hoped he hadn't been asleep for weeks. "How long has it been?"

"Three days". 

"Three days?" Eric repeated. "That's... Actually not that bad".

"No?"

"Nope. Some people are in a coma for weeks, even years. So three days isn't that bad. Besides, it's summer, it's not like I've missed too much". 

"Shame" said Richard as he entered the room. Seeing both Eric and Amy's puzzled faces, he smirked. "Mr Beckerman, glad to see you... Alive". 


	16. End Of The Road

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I apologise for the large absence. Got stuck with finals and projects. Anyway, I'm free now, so we can continue. There will be a final chapter after this one. Song by Boyz II Men.

"Well, that was anticlimactic" said Eric once Richard left the room, his voice was still raspy. "What is his problem?"

"I'm not sure" said Amy, narrowing his eyes.

Richard had talked to Eric like he had somehow disgraced the world. Whenever Amy or Eric had any questions, he would answer sharply, he would interrupt them whenever they tried to say anything else, and his way to auscultate Eric might have been a little rough. However, once he finished and had literally tossed some medication on Eric's lap, he smirked and just left.

Amy had been just about to jump from her seat and grill Richard, but before she could, he was gone. They couldn't talk about him more, for the door opened again, and Labib, Mikaela and Jeannie entered the room.

"Dude, you scared us to death!" Labib exclaimed.

"I'm so glad you're ok!" said Jeannie.

"I'm so gonna kill her!" Mikaela raged.

"Kill who?" Eric asked.

Mikaela, realizing she had spoken too much, and figuring Eric didn't know who had shot him, hesitated. "Uh, no one".

Eric narrowed his eyes, but decided to let it go. "Ok".

"I must ask you not to bomb him with too many questions" said Amy. "He needs to rest".

"Yeah, of course" said Jeannie. "We just wanted to see Eric".

"Thanks" he said. "I'm ok".

Not that there was much to talk about. Eric had been in a coma for only three days, it was summer, the gang had spent most of their time trying to get Tom to go see Eric, and they weren't allowed to tell him about Kelly or anything else until he got stronger.

So, for there was nothing else to talk about, an awkward silence fell in the room. 

"Ok" said Eric after some minutes had passed. "I should sleep a bit more".

"That's a great idea" Mikaela said almost too quickly. "We should go, you know, and, uh..."

"Prepare for college!" Jeannie intervened.

"Yeah, exactly!" 

Labib nodded. "Oh right, the semester starts soon".

"Mikaela, you still got another year of high school" said Eric, raising an eyebrow. "With me".

"Oh, pff, I know" she said, like it was too obvious. "I just like to get ahead because I care a lot about my studies".

Everyone looked at her in disbelief.

"I do!" she insisted.

"You sleep in class" Eric said. "Like, a lot".

"Because I'm already ahead and know everything".

"When was America discovered?"

Mikaela stood slient for a second or two. "Fifteen... Thirty two?"

Eric raised his other eyebrow. 

"Oh, I don't have to answer anything" she exclaimed, feigning annoyance. "Come on, guys".

She grabbed her friends by their arms and dragged them out of the room.

"We'll come again tomorrow!" said Labib.

The door shut closed behind them, and Eric turned to his mom. He was not amused. "Aaaand that was weird".

Amy shrugged.

"Anything you're not telling me?"

"Just things of no importance" she dismissed. "Don't worry, son. Everything you need to know, you'll eventually know". 

* * *

Tom did go home to get cleaned up and change. After being verbally destroyed by his mother for running away, and apologising a hundred times, he got out again, telling her he was going to visit Eric again. 

Only, he didn't. 

Instead of going to the hospital, he headed to the station, where he bumped into Rafi, who was just getting out. 

"Tom!" he exclaimed. "I'm surprised to see you here. Aren't you supposed to be at the hospital?"

"Aren't  _you_ supposed to be at the hospital?" Tom replied.

Rafi shrugged. "What for? My business is done there. I came for updates and now, I'm going to my office to work on our case. If everything works out, we'll crush her defense".

He walked past Tom, and he turned around. "Rafi?"

Rafi turned around too. "Hm?"

"She'll pay, right?"

"She's facing 35 to life, Tom" he replied. "She's a danger to society. I must warn you, do not go see her, or try to confront her". 

"How did you know I was gonna do that?"

Rafi gave him a knowing look. "Why else would you be here?"

Tom nodded. "Right".

"Be careful, ok?" said Rafi, as he went to his car. "Do not provoke her, stay away from her".

Once he took off, Tom sighed. He didn't want to risk their case. But then again, he needed answers. Eric had survived, but he had been seriously hurt. Tom knew he couldn't just fix that, and the rage building up inside of him couldn't be contained anymore. He needed to do it. 

So he turned, and entered the station. 

* * *

"Mom?" Eric said. "I'm not sure I like what you just said". 

"You're thinking too much, sweetie" she replied. "You just woke up from a coma, you should rest". 

"I already rested for three days" he insisted. "Mom, I'm not a little kid. I can handle whatever it is you have to tell me". 

Amy shook her head. Her son could be really, really stubborn some times, especially when it came to getting what he wanted. But she knew he was too weak. If he really wanted to know, she needed him to be held not just by her, but by others Eric loved. She knew she couldn't do it alone. 

"Ok, I'll tell you" she said. "But we'll wait for your dad first. And Tom". 

"What do they have to do with anything?"

"I figured you might need their support".

"Is it that bad?"

Amy caressed Eric's hair. "Honey, you should rest and not get impatient. Everything's ok and that's all that matters".

"Mom, you're obviously trying to not tell me. It must be something really big".

"Oh, sweetie" she said, shaking her head. "You have no idea". 

* * *

Tom walked through a hall guided by a guard, passing by many cells. They stopped in front of one which was pretty small, dark and humid. On a bed, facing the wall, was an unrecognisable Kelly. 

Her once beautiful blond hair was made a rats nest, the paint on her nails had faded, making them look long and dirty, her makeup was ruined, and she was wearing the same clothes she had worn the day she shot Eric. Tom almost flinched at the sight. As mad as he was at her, he did not wish her ill.

"Palmer, ya got a visitor" said the guard.

Kelly did not move. She kept staring at the wall.

"Kelly" Tom said.

Kelly, having not noticed who were out of her cell, quickly changed her blank expression to one of surprise. She turned at him. The sight of her face was not pretty at all.

"My God" he whispered.

"Why are you here?" she asked coldly.

"You know why" he replied.

"I have nothing to say to you".

"Why did you do it?"

"I don't have to answer".

"Eric could have died" Tom argued.

Kelly scoffed. "So your boy toy did make it".

"Hey" he said firmly. "Do not talk about him like that".

"What did you ever see in him anyway?" she wondered as she stood up, ignoring him. "I mean, look what you missed".

She passed her hands through her body in a somewhat sensual way, making Tom grimace. 

"Eric is so much better than you ever will be".

"The loser fell like a doll..."

"Tell me why you shot him!" 

Kelly chuckled. "I mean, I bet you haven't even told him it was me who shot him. Imagine he finds out. I'm aware my daddy is pretty mad I'm here".

She leaned in, looking at directly in the eyes through the bars of her cell. "And my dad doesn't care about anything when he's mad. He might as well tell him right away. I know the boy is too weak. Oh, the shock. His poor little heart might just... Stop".

Tom's eyes widened. "No".

Kelly wasn't grinning nor showing any other expression but coldness. "And when he bites the dust it will all be worth it".

Tom didn't plan on staying much longer. If Kelly's dad was as evil as she said, he needed to be back as soon as possible.

"Accept it, he doesn't stand a chance!" she shouted as she laughed, and Tom ran away, out of the station and all the way to the hospital.


	17. End Of The Line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song by Traveling Wilburys.

_Two weeks later..._

"Eric, you don't have to do this" Tom pleaded for the hundredth time.

"I do" said Eric stubbornly as he buttoned his shirt. "This is the end and I gotta make sure this ends properly".

Eric was being released from the hospital that day. Benny had decided he had recovered enough to go home.

After his visit to Kelly, Tom had felt so worried after what she said that he ran to the hospital, only to see Richard was nowhere to be seen, and Eric had tried to convince his mother to tell him what exactly had happened to him and how. Tom was firmer than Amy, and told him no, no matter how much Eric pleaded, not wanting to jeopardize his recovery, for he had just woken up.

A week later, when Eric was strong enough to sit on the bed and even get up to go the bathroom and talk without making strong efforts to breathe, Tom finally told him everything, with Eric's parents standing behind him for moral support. He told Eric about him being shot, about Kelly being the culprit, him not daring to visit Eric during his coma ("I was asleep, neither you nor I missed anything anyway" Eric had joked) and his visit to Kelly the day Eric woke up.

Eric did become a little overwhelmed, but got over it quite quickly, for Tom was by his side and that was all that mattered to him. 

But now that he was being released, he had some things in mind and Tom was not happy about it. 

"But, Eric, visiting Kelly? Are you out of your mind?" Tom complained. "Look, I love you, but I can't let you do that. She's nuts, who knows what she'll do when she sees you". 

"She'll probably freak out" Eric replied, as Tom helped him put on his trousers (Eric couldn't bend over, for his wounds still hurt slightly). "I have to do this, Tom. I  _need_ to do this". 

Tom looked at Eric in the eyes. He saw determination and confidence. "I just don't want you to get upset. Look how she messed with my head the other day, I don't want her to do the same with you". 

Eric put his hands on Tom's shoulders, rubbing them soothingly. "I'll be ok, I promise. You'll be there with me, right?" 

Tom nodded. 

"Then I have nothing to worry about" he said, smiling. 

Tom smiled too. "If she tries to do anything,  _anything_ , I'm dragging you out of there. I don't care if you don't get to do whatever it is that you wanna do, I'll get you out of there". 

Eric chuckled. "I love it when you're protective of me". 

"Yeah, well, you're the most important thing in my life" he replied with a shrug and a smirk. "I'm not letting that bitch do anything else to you".

"Thing? I'm just a thing to you?" Eric teased. 

Tom chuckled, looking down. "Shut up". 

They laughed quietly, Eric rubbing Tom's arm softly. He knew and understood why Tom was upset he wanted to go see Kelly. And the thought of Tom being so protective of him made him feel so loved and so treasured, and he couldn't love Tom enough for that. To have him by his side was enough to make him the happiest man alive, no matter what had happened to him. 

Tom sighed happily, and passed his hands over Eric's hair, staring at his face. His eyes. His nose. His lips. Everything about him was perfect. Eric closed his eyes, enjoying how Tom caressed his hair. He felt calm and quiet. A moment only the two could share. 

"I'm so happy you're ok" Tom whispered, caressing Eric. "God, I can't believe I almost lost you. I wouldn't know what my life would be without you. You are everything to me. I feel you are the only one that I will ever need in my life. I love you so much I can't even describe it. When she shot you, all I could think of was that I had failed you. I wanted to protect you, and you got hurt. And when you woke up, it all made sense to me again. I know now that I'm not gonna be able to shield you from everything, but I promise you that I'll try my damn best. God knows I'd do anything for you, and that's no lie. You and me, against the world. You make me so happy, and I want to make you happy as well". 

"You do" said Eric, feeling his eyes water. It wasn't like Tom to give such speeches that often, but man, he loved it when he did. He remembered one in particular, back when they were younger. 

_Eric was upset. He was furious actually. He had finished his day at school, and had walked several blocks to see Tom, who was a freshman in high school (Eric would join him the following year when he finished middle school). He had gotten there, knowing Tom was waiting for him, and walked to the cafeteria, where they had agreed to meet. He had spotted Tom talking with a group of other guys in a table, and walked to them. The minute they spotted him, one of the guys chuckled._

_"Hey, kid" he had said. "Lost or something? Playground's on the other side of the city"._

_Some of his friends snickered, and Tom had rolled his eyes. "Come on, guys. This is Eric, he's my friend. He's still in middle school but will be here next year"._

_"Ooh" a girl had said. "Well, hi, Eric"._

_Eric had waved at them uncomfortably, and sat next to Tom. But Tom barely paid him any attention. The group of friends was kind of numerous, and everybody had seemed to want to say something to him. As soon as Eric opened his mouth, somebody else would beat him to it and Tom would talk to them. An hour had already passed before Eric had given up and stood up._

_"I should go" he had said, but everybody, including Tom, was so into the conversation that no one even heard him. Sighing, he had left without saying anything else._

_So now Eric was walking angrily by the sidewalk, and had stopped at the traffic lights when someone put his hand on his shoulder. Thinking someone was trying to mug him or something, Eric flinched and jumped away, almost falling on the road. Big was his surprise when he noticed he had been reached by an agitated Tom, who pulled him by the arm just as a truck passed quickly._

_"Hey" he panted. "Why did you leave?"_

_"Oh, you noticed?" Eric snarked. The lights turned to green and he crossed the street, followed by Tom._

_"I might have tried to ask for your opinion on something Jake said but when I turned you weren't there" he admitted._

_"I was late for home" Eric covered._

_"No, you weren't" Tom said. "We were supposed to hang out for hours and talk about our week and laugh at Jeannie's new profile picture in MySpace. Don't lie to me, come on"._

_"I'm not lying" Eric said, stubbornly._

_"Yes, you are" Tom insisted. "You never lie to me. Aren't we best friends?"_

_"I don't know!" Eric snapped, stopping abruptly and turning around to face Tom. "I don't know anymore!"_

_Tom's face fell. "What?"_

_"It... It's been going on for weeks already" Eric ranted. "I would call or text and you just won't answer. I see you online but you don't talk to me. You ignore me for hours before you finally reply, and when you do, it's only something short like 'good' or 'yeah' or 'no' and it pisses me off! We used to talk so much and now it's like I'm not relevant to you anymore, you, the only one who has ever made an effort to know me. And now, I go to your school to hang out with you and you get so lost talking with your friends that it's like I'm not even there! How else do you expect me to feel?"_

_Eric felt like crying. He turned around and covered his face with his hands. He hated to be seen in such a pathetic state, especially by Tom. Deep inside, he looked up to him, and his biggest fear was for Tom to think he was a loser. Not that he cared that much anymore. He was pretty sure Tom had spent every second of his yelling thinking about going back to his more interesting friends._

_But Tom had listened. He had listened and had let every single word Eric said sink in and make him feel awful._

_"Hey" he said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, look at me"._

_Eric, still covering his face, shook his head._

_"Look at me" Tom insisted. He might have been only 15 years old, but he sure was mature when it came to Eric. He was the only person he truly cared about the most and to know that he thought they were drifting apart made him feel terrible._

_Eric turned around, and uncovered his face. He hadn't cried, but he had the saddest face on Earth._

_Tom tried to not let it affect him too much. "I know I kinda screwed up. I haven't been the nicest friend to you and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so carried away by my new friends. But I would never replace you with any of them. You are my best friend in the whole world and I wouldn't change you for anything. You're my person, man. We promised each other that no matter how far we were, we would always be best friends and would always stick together. You and me, against the world. And I'll stick to that promise. you know I will"._

_Eric slowly nodded and threw himself to hug Tom._

"Hey" said Tom, snapping his fingers in Eric's face, who shook his head, coming back to reality. "Where did you go?" 

"Just remembering some stuff" Eric said, smiling. "I can't believe we've made it this far". 

Tom smiled. "We still got years and years. A whole life ahead of us". 

"Oh yeah?" 

"No matter what, you're my best friend over all things" Tom said. "And I love you". 

"I love you too" Eric said. "Can I kiss you now?"

"Thought you'd never ask" Tom chuckled, leaning in to kiss Eric. 

* * *

"So, what's good?" Amy said, sitting down on her couch as Rafi sat on the armchair. Rafi had been coming a lot lately to inform Eric's parents of how the case against Kelly was going, and how much progress they were making. 

"Everything" he replied. "The girl is awaiting trial. Death penalty is off the table, but she could easily get 30 to life in prison with no parole". 

Amy nodded. "That sounds about right". 

"Richard wanted to make a deal" Rafi continued. "At first he tried to make us drop the charges because the girl is sick". 

"Sounds like Richard" she said, rolling her eyes. "You know, he's been acting like a total jerk to us when he's attending Eric. That's pretty much why we asked Benny to be Eric's doctor". 

"And considering he's the father of your son's shooter, it's better that way". 

"So what else did he try to do?" 

"Well, when we said no, he said his daughter would eventually be set free and sent to a mental institution, and then, she would be walking free in no time".

"And that's possible?" 

"She's a sociopath, psychopath or whatever, and she will most likely plead guilty by reason of insanity, but that's pretty much it" he explained. "I'm confident she will be sent to prison no matter what she tells the judge".  

* * *

Tom walked with Eric through the dark hallway of the station, where all the cells were. Glancing at the guard who led them to Kelly's cell, he shivered. 

"Maybe we should have asked Rafi to come with us" he said.  

"And he would have told my mom, which means she would have made sure I wouldn't set foot in here" Eric said. "I have to do this". 

"Palmer" said the guard, stopping on his tracks. "Visitor". 

Tom and Eric glanced inside the cell. Kelly was sitting on his bed, looking at the wall. When she turned to look at them, they flinched slightly. She was totally unrecognizable. 

"So, you're here" she said. 

Tom stood in front of Eric, shielding him. "Only for a little bit". 

"I'm surprised, I must say" she continued, ignoring Tom. "I expected you to come back, but Eric? Never would have thought". 

"Shut up" said Tom, not letting Eric speak when he tried to. "Eric has something to say". 

Kelly raised an eyebrow. "Well, let's hear it". 

Eric, still behind Tom, opened his mouth, but Tom raised his hand to stop him again. "But, I'm warning you, Kelly. If you in any way upset him..."

"What? You'll kill me?" she asked sardonically. "Hit me? Yell at me? I'm in a cell, Thomas. You can't do anything to me. And I can do whatever I want". 

Tom sighed in frustration. "Ok, that's it, we're out of here". 

"Tom..." Eric protested. 

"No, she's right" he said. "She'll do something and I won't be able to stop it. We should quit while we're ahead. I'm not letting that bitch hurt you". 

"Ouch" Kelly said. "I'm standing right here". 

Tom glared at her. 

"Tom" said Eric. "I got this".

"But..."

"Please. It'll be quick, I promise. Let me do it". 

Tom sighed and stepped away, so Eric could look at Kelly. 

She was smirking. "How sweet". 

"When you shot me" Eric started. "I know it was because you wanted to hurt Tom. You wanted to hurt Tom because he was not interested in you, because you were obsessive and wanted him for yourself, even though you had cheated on him many times. And you did it, you hurt him. But you also hurt our friends, you hurt my family, many people who, believe it or not, love me. I know you wanted to kill me, and you failed. You lost everything, and your life is ruined. And you got no one to blame for it but yourself".

Kelly had crossed her arms. 

"You'll be put away for a long, long time" Eric continued. "It's what you deserve, we all know that. I want to hate you, like everybody else does, for what you did to me. But I can't. I can't find it in my heart to hate anyone, because I know it only makes things worse and I gotta be the better man. And that's why I forgive you for shooting me". 

Both Tom and the guard looked at Eric in surprise. Eric expected this kind of reaction, but it was how he felt. "I tell you this because we will never cross paths again. I'll finish school, and I'l leave town to college with Tom. We are going to be happy, and be together because we love each other, and you will stay in prison until the day you die. I do hope, before that happens, you get to go back to your old self". 

Everyone stayed silent for a moment. The first one to break it was Kelly, who burst out laughing, as the others watched, puzzled. 

"Well, thanks for stating the obvious" she mocked. "Next time, I'm aiming for the head". 

"Ok, bye" said Tom, taking Eric's hand and dragging him out, as Kelly's laughs filled the dark, cold hallway. 

"I don't care if she didn't listen, I just really wanted to let it all out" Eric explained, as they got to the main room of the station. 

"She did, Eric" said Tom. "She did". 

As in cue, a loud scream was heard from the cells. 

Eric, shocked, looked at Tom. 

He sighed. "She did". 

As they exited the station, Tom took Eric's hand again, making him slow his pace. "What you did inside was admirable. I don't think I would have been able to do the same". 

"I didn't want to live with a grudge all my life" he replied. "It is better this way. but I meant what I said. I do forgive her". 

"Why?" he asked. "She almost killed you". 

Eric smiled slightly. "You know I can't hate anybody". 

Tom nodded. "True. I'm glad it's over, though". 

"Me too" he replied. "So, I'm ok. Wanna go for ice cream?" 

"Hell yeah!" said Tom. "But first..."

He cupped Eric's face and kissed him for a long time. He had missed that feeling. He wanted to do that for the rest of his life. 

"I love you" he said, once they pulled apart. He grinning like an idiot. 

"I love you too" Eric said, grinning just as widely. He grabbed Tom's hand. "Now come on, let's go".

_**THE END** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for following and reading. It hasn't been easy, but I hope you liked this story. See you on the next one!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave feedback and a comment and thanks for reading!


End file.
